The Torn Prince II: Return to Arendelle
by Mogitz
Summary: As Anna and Hans' wedding day approaches Elsa struggles with really letting the past go in regards to her former foe. The upcoming nuptials also shine a light on her loneliness, unsure if she will ever find love, herself. Meanwhile, Hans and Anna adjust to becoming an official couple, including the temptations that come along with it and Kristoff moves on. CH 5: A Toast UPDATED
1. Home

_**The Torn Prince II:**_

_**Return to Arendelle**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Synopsis<strong>**: **_As Anna and Hans' wedding day approaches, Elsa struggles with really letting the past go in regards to her former foe. The upcoming nuptials also shine a light on her loneliness, unsure if she will ever find love, herself. Meanwhile, Hans and Anna adjust to becoming an official couple._

**Couplings****: **[Hanna] [Kristelsa]

**Rating****: **_**T+ **__to eventual (possible) __**M**__, if you're lucky. I will warn you before those chapters approach. Cause…everyone loves a little smut now and then. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Anna<em>, could you at least _try_ to pretend like you're listening to me?"

Elsa's words groaned from behind her, but Anna was far too preoccupied to care. She peered off the balcony. The spring air softly slipped though the strands of her hair and pushed the sweet, overwhelming scent of life reborn all around her. She leaned over the balcony ledge, her hand firmly clasped to her cheek as she gazed whimsically down into the courtyard at Hans. He was laying in the fresh, vibrantly green grass, under a shaded tree. He had an arm draped haphazardly over his bent knee, scribbling in his journal, and unaware that Anna was watching him from afar.

"What do you think he writes in there?" Anna mused, her lovesick smile and doe eyes more exaggerated than usual. Perhaps it was spring fever, perhaps it was true love.

"I _wouldn't_ know," Elsa said, disinterested as she sorted through various strips of fabric, eyeing them intently. Anna suddenly let out a sharp gasp, startling Elsa. "What? What is it?" Elsa shouted, her eyebrows pulled into a look of concern as she neared her sister.

"Do you think he writes about _me_?" Anna squealed, popping her head up, her eyes excitedly finding her increasingly annoyed sister. Elsa groaned again, rolling her eyes and rubbing her temples to alleviate the pressure in her head.

"_Snap_ out of it, Anna. Listen, I know you're over the moon in love, but I need an answer. Blue or green?" Anna twisted her mouth into a look of contemplation, although lately she'd found it hard to focus on anything for too long. Her thoughts had a way of wandering off without her, much to the irritation of those around her. She stared at the swatches, blankly.

"I don't care, you pick one," she said turning back towards the courtyard, waving her sister off and averting her eyes back to the handsome, blissfully unaware man under the tree. Elsa sighed, dropping the swatches upon the dresser with a plop, sauntering over to her sister slowly, an exhausted smile ghosting her lips.

"That's what you said about the flowers," Elsa said flatly.

"Mmmhmm…" Anna sighed.

"…And the hors d'oeuvres," she added.

"Yep."

"…And the champagne-"

"Are you sensing a pattern here, Elsa?" Anna giggled.

"What I am _sensing…" _Elsa chuckled, poking a finger at her sister's shoulder. "…is that I am single-handedly planning _your_ wedding."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Anna sighed again, a lovesick, melodic sigh. She stood up tall, stretching her arms out, the sunlight catching the shine of her ridiculously sized engagement ring. She paused, her smile growing as radiant as the stone itself as she admired it. "Gosh, this ring sure is big," she observed. Elsa scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure if you fell into the fjord you'd go straight to the bottom," Elsa jested, her eyes fixated on the glistening gem. "Where did he even get the money for that thing, anyway?" Elsa pondered aloud, her face close to Anna's hand, intently studying the groves and intricate carvings of the ring itself. Anna pulled her hand towards her with a faint, faraway smile.

"It was his mother's," she said dreamily. "She passed away when he was eight." Elsa's face fell a bit, knowing full well how it felt to lose a parent.

"I didn't know that," Elsa admitted, realizing as the words left her lips that there was still a great deal that she didn't know about the man who would be marrying her sister soon. She'd forgiven him as best as she could, and they'd been through a lot together over the course of the events in the Southern Isles, but she'd yet to fully lower her walls she had build up against the former prince.

She'd _meant_ to, but with the wedding planning and getting caught up on everything she'd missed while she'd been away, she'd successfully put off any time to actually get to know the man.

Elsa walked away, her mind preoccupied on her own thoughts as she returned to her swatches, Anna glancing after her, puzzled.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna called after her; Elsa turned back towards her, a comforting smile parting her lips.

"Yes, of course. I just want to get a color picked once and for all," she mumbled, her mind distant and her fingers rummaging through the various strips of fabric.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you," Anna ventured, approaching the topic as gently as possible. She walked to Elsa, placing a hand lovingly on her shoulder.

"What hasn't?" Elsa said; it was her turn to be distracted.

"Hans. Me…" Anna said quietly. "Getting married…" Her nose scrunched nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Thought about you and Hans getting married?" Elsa asked flatly, trying her hardest to lose herself in the swatches sprawled across the dresser before her, anything other than the topic at hand, one she'd tried hard to push out of her own mind a lot of the time.

"No," Anna laughed, taking her sisters hands and turning her towards her, her gaze meeting the queen's. "About getting married." Elsa's face mouth twitched, unsure of what to respond. She gave a little shrug.

"It's not required that I marry-" she began, robotically. Anna giggled.

"I know it's not required, but don't you wonder? Don't you want to find your true love?"

Elsa paused, the words repeating in her mind. Had she? Sure… who hadn't. But she'd always been so preoccupied with learning to love herself and how to love her sister, she'd never really taken the time to imagine what it would be like to fall in love with someone…to be touched.

_ No_.

The idea was terrifying. What if she couldn't control herself? What if she turned her lover to a block of ice in one passionate moment? She'd just pushed the idea out of her mind anytime it snuck its way in; she'd just figured it was never anything she'd ever get to experience and swept it under the rug.

"I guess it's just never been as important to me as it has been to you," Elsa uttered quietly.

"Pardon the interruption, m'ladies," Kai's voice called from the doorway. Anna and Elsa mirrored one another. Elsa was relieved for the interruption, clearing her throat and forcing her attention on her old friend.

"No, it's alright. What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, nearing him.

"Not at all, you majesty," he said politely. He glanced at Anna, a smile cracking across his face. "Your delivery just arrived, Princess Anna," he announced. Anna looked at her sister, the pure excitement in her eyes was almost contagious. She clasped her hands together, jumping up excitedly.

"_Elsa_-" she exclaimed, her tongue getting caught up from her over eagerness. "He's here! I have to…I mean, I've got to-" Elsa placed a hand of each of her sister's bouncing shoulders, giving her another sigh.

"Thank goodness you'll be _his_ problem soon," she teased. "_Go_," Elsa chuckled, dismissing her sister. Anna leapt to her, crashing into her and wrapping her arms around her exuberantly, erupting in giggles. Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. "But! You really, _really_ need to give me a little more help with this!" Elsa plead, calling after Anna, only to realize she was out the door before she'd even reached the end of her sentence.

* * *

><p>There was something freeing about the bareness of his name, now. He felt a sense of liberation by forgetting that it was supposed to be followed by Westergaard, preceded by Prince…but that was a part he forgot back in The Southern Isles.<p>

_ Hans. _

_ Just Hans. _

He didn't miss it nearly as much as he thought he would.

As he sat under the tree, filling his journal with his most recent thoughts, Hans felt a sense of peace. He paused, glancing around at the scenery. A fountain spouting off crystal-clear water, the freshly manicured lawn, the flowers gently swaying in the spring breeze.

_ Was this real life?_

He was just so incredibly grateful for this opportunity. He had no doubts in his mind and heart that this was exactly where he was supposed to be, but that he was lucky he got a chance to get here at all.

Of course, he missed the Southern Isles in the way everyone misses the place that they called home at one point. It was silly to think that he wouldn't eventually feel a sense of longing for a place he'd never belonged, but his heart was too full to dwell on those things no.

_ Not here. Not with her._

Speaking of which….

Hans hadn't seen Anna since breakfast, where Elsa had abruptly whisked the princess away for yet more wedding planning promptly after she finished her pancakes. He was actually surprised to realize just how little time he spent with Anna since they'd been back, _especially_ compared to their endless hours together back in the Southern Isles while she was sick. She was always called away for business or planning of some kind, not that he minded. It gave him time to reflect, to get some much needed head-clearing accomplished.

Suddenly, Hans was knocked down by a heavy blow, his eyes focusing to see a very excited, bumbling Anna atop him.

"Well, _hello_ to you too…" he grunted, catching his breath she'd successfully stolen from him. She was hysterical, far too much excitement spilling over, her breathing heavy. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my dear?" he asked, a chuckle in his voice.

"You. Surprise. _Now_," she panted through jagged breaths.

"For _me_?" he asked, his eyebrows raising. She nodded happily, her eyes sparkling like the very ring on her finger, the sight of which caught his eye. He reached down, taking her ringed hand and studying it. "Would you look at the size of this _ring_? Someone must love you an awful lot…" he mused, teasingly. He knew how to drive her crazy, even if it was simply ignoring her orders.

"_Hans_," she groaned, warningly. "I mean it! Get up! I have to show you something," she said, tugging at him insistently, her legs getting caught in the fabric of her dress as she tried to hoist him up, slipping and falling back into his arms. Hans grabbed a hold of her, flipping her over onto her back and laying her down in the cool, fragrant grass. He smiled at her deviously.

"Are you ever going to the graceful princess I was promised?" he tsked before pressing his lips lightly to hers. She tried to resist, but as always she fell into it, bringing her hand up and tangling it into his hair, distracted by his charms. His tongue began to part her soft lips when suddenly, her eyes shot open and she remembered what her mission was.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Hans, I really need to take you to see-" her words trailed off as his lips found her neck, nuzzling in sweetly and sending electric pulses through her. "Quit it," she attempted, a weak balled fist hitting him in the shoulder and her words holding no oomph to support them. She relaxed for just a moment, let the sensations wash over her, a smile spreading across her lips. It tickled. "Please?" she plead quietly, one last time. Hans' head popped up, his smile wicked.

"Wait, are you saying 'please stop,' or 'please, _please_ don't stop.' I can't be sure, you're being so vague, darling," he jested.

"You know what I mean," she said sternly, pushing him up and off of her. "And if you keep these shenanigans up I can safely say I will not be wearing white to our wedding, Prince Hans." His face hardened at the mention of his name, the sound of it rolling off her lips making his stomach flip.

"That's not my name anymore," he said sternly, his jaw clenched, his smile dissipating. He sat up, his elbows to his knees as he tossed his journal aside, running a hand through his hair. Anna gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You'll always be _my_ prince," she cooed, her lips pressing a kiss against his cheek. He glanced at her sideways, his sudden moodiness melting off as soon as it had come.

"What's my surprise?" He relented, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. Anna smirked, pleased with herself for successfully distracting him from his thoughts. She reached into her pocket of her dress, slowly and teasingly pulling out a strip of fabric she'd stolen from Elsa's swatches. "Why, a piece of poorly-cut cloth… Anna. You _shouldn't_ have." Hans reached for it and she yanked it away.

"_This_ is not the surprise," she said, raising her chin high, her eyes narrowed and her face feigning seriousness that her smile begged to differ. "This is the blindfold you will wear on your _way_ to your surprise," she informed, her hand on her hip, authoritatively.

"Oh-ho-ho," he chuckled, "where did _this_ Anna come from? She's so domineering…I think I like it," he proclaimed, reaching over her for the fabric once more. She leaned her arm back behind her, out of his reach.

"I will do the blindfolding," she insisted, her voice definite. "I need to ensure there will be no peekage…"

_"Peekage?"_ Hans echoed, one eyebrow cocked.

"I made it up, just go with it," she said dismissively. She composed herself, clearing her throat. "Now, turn around," she commanded. He sighed, a fake sense of reluctance, as he did as she said. She reached around him, gently draping the cloth over his eyes and tying it securely at the back of his head. She took a moment to lean in, hugging him from behind, taking in his scent. He reached his hand absently to hers, which was clutching onto his chest. "Can you see anything?" she asked, waving her free hand in front of his face, pleased that he had no reaction.

"No…and you better not be trying to take advantage of me," he smirked. "I have a sparkling reputation to uphold…"

"You wish," she uttered with another quick peck on his cheek, getting up and helping him to his feet. He wobbled a bit, finally finding his footing. He blindly reached forward, awaiting her direction.

"Where _are_ you?"

"I'm here," she assured, taking his hand in hers and carefully leading him forward. He held onto her, and she hurried him along, although he stumbled more times than he would have preferred. They made their way across the courtyard, through the field.

They had walked a few moments before they stopped, and he could distinctly hear the sound of her unlatching something, then the loud, rusty creak of a door opening. She pushed him forward, his nose immediately greeted by the musty, stale scent of hay and grain…maybe something else that was even less pleasant.

"Smells like a barn in here," he retched, his hand finding his nose protectively. Suddenly, he felt the force of the blindfold being ripped from his head. "Ouch, easy!" he hissed. He blinked a few times, an old, wooden barn coming into focus. "Oh. Because it _is_ a barn," he thought aloud.

"Yup!" she called out joyously. He glanced around at the stables, each containing a well-groomed royal horse. He peered around, his shoulders shrugging a bit.

"Oookay," he said, not quite sure how leading him into a dirty old barn constituted as a surprise, but willing to hear her out. "Are you granting my request? A little roll in the hay?" he asked hopefully, reaching out towards her. She shimmied from his grasp before she could have the opportunity to fall into it once more. She grinned wildly.

"Noooo," she sang. "Plus, I'm not entirely sure that's sanitary," she added. She took his hand once more, leading him through the row of stalls, Hans glancing around confused.

"Then what…is…" he paused, his eyes catching a glimpse of a familiar horse, his jaw dropping instantly. He glanced at a beaming Anna, eagerly awaiting the look of recognition to register across his face. He reached his hand up towards the wooden stall, his fingers trailing the sign in front of the gate, the name "Sitron" carved into the wood. He closed his mouth, swallowing hard, his eyes instantly beginning to mist at the sight of his old, dearest friend, neighing happily from the stall.

He brought his hand up, a sense of completeness taking over his body as his hand found the great animal's nose, the creature excitedly pressing his head forward to relish in his master's touch.

It had been _months_, and he'd thought about this sweet horse every day since he'd set foot back in Arendelle; in a lot of ways, it was the one and only thing he truly missed about the Southern Isles.

_ And he was here._

"How did…when did-" he stuttered, feeling a little foolish for getting as emotional as he was.

"I wrote Edvard and asked him if he could send him over," she shrugged it off, simply. Hans quickly parted from Sitron, grabbing onto Anna tightly and tossing her into the air, spinning her around as he clutched her to his chest in a strong hug.

"_Whoa_!"

"I can't _believe_ you," he muttered quietly into her hair, setting her back down to her feet. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, I could think of a way or two," she said teasingly, her voice dripping with honey. He looked down at her, brushing her hair from her face and tilting her chin upward. He brought his lips to hers roughly, urgently. She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding in to her, their desire growing from a simmer to a confounding fire as they enveloped one another in the stable.

Suddenly, Hans was out of his own body; he wanted nothing more than to show her his love in the most natural, humanistic way possible, right here, right _now_. His hands reached nimbly over the buttons of her spring dress, grazing them temptingly, pawing at them a bit, hoping to maybe accidentally unlatch one or two without her any the wiser. She knew though, her eyes trailing down to his fumbling hands.

She took his hands in hers, redirecting them to her back, where he resolved to pull her body in closer to his instead, filling ever inch of vacant space between the two of them. He walked her backwards, her back roughly hitting the wooden support beam behind them, but she didn't mind. He took her hands, hoisting them together up over her head where she allowed them to remain as his kisses left her mouth and scattered over her chin, her cheek, her ear, her neck once more…

"Hans." she breathed, her voice hoarse. "No, we have to stop," she insisted. His eagerness began to subside, the urgency fading away and his wits returning to him. He leaned his head down, burying his face in her shoulder. He let out a groan and a deep, low chuckle.

"You are going to drive me crazy, you know that?" he asked, his emerald eyes peering up at her longingly.

"I am afraid it is the other way around, Hansy. You are getting harder and harder to thwart," she laughed. He smiled sweetly, leaning in and placing another kiss on her lips, then the tip of her nose, followed by a sigh.

"Why can't we just elope? Skip the ceremony," he asked. "It's not like any of my family will be in attendance, anyway." Anna fidgeted with the buttons on the front of his shirt, her eyes peering into his happily.

"Because Elsa's already put so much into it," she responded. "I don't know…I think she's actually enjoying it. Or she's using it as a distraction," she shrugged. "Either way, it'll be here before you know it." Hans nodded in agreement, although he said nothing. He reached for her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckle.

"You know," he said slyly, brushing her wild hair back from her face, yet again. "There are other things we could do," he suggested lightly. Her eyes widened at the connotation, her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Uh," she muttered. "Like?"

"Oh…_Things_. I've heard, at least." Anna's cheeks reddened instantly, her breath shallow again. He always made her lose control of herself. She slipped from the small space he had her pinned, nervously and narrowly escaping his grasp. She knew if she didn't, she'd end up succumbing.

On one hand, it was all she wanted, all she could think about. It consumed her, the idea of being with Hans…like that. But she was more than willing to wait for the wedding night in every sense, and she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer under his irresistible smile and his intense gaze.

She'd blamed Elsa for keeping her busy, but in all honesty, now that she wasn't sick especially, Anna had tried her best to limit her time alone with the handsome, charming man she was to marry. When she was with him, her mind (and body) only seemed to be focused on one thing, and her body pulled to him like a magnet.

"As fun as that sounds," Anna smiled through her buzzing nerves, "I have to get back to Elsa, she's waiting for me," she fibbed. No matter, she really should put some of her own ideas into her wedding, it was growing closer by the day. Hans nodded; it was not a battle he'd expected to win, but you couldn't blame a man for trying. She neared him, lovingly letting her hand linger on his cheek. "You should really take Sitron for a ride, anyway. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do," she winked, leaving him alone with his devilish thoughts and a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I have decided after all the angst-ridden chapters of The Torn Prince, you guys deserve some much needed fluff and love for our favorite couple. I will gladly supply a ton if it in the next few chapters before I develop any strife. Also, you asked for it and you got it: Kristelsa WILL happen.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Let me know what you think! (Aka…use that little review box like it's goin' outta style.)**


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**Chapter 2**

_The Birds and the Bees_

* * *

><p>"He should be back by now," Anna muttered, staring out into the darkened courtyard from the opened window. The spring breeze blew by her, trying to offer some kind of solace to her worry, but it wasn't working this time. She turned quickly around to face Elsa, who was sitting beside the fire reading a book silently, looking relatively unfazed by her sister's strife. "<em>Elsa<em>! Do you think something happened to him?" Anna asked, nearing her swiftly, her nightgown flowing behind her, kneeling down at her sister's feet. Elsa's eyes flitted up from her page, her small smile growing.

"Do I think that something happened to your sword-wielding, impeccably trained Admiral of a fiancé in our quaint, safe kingdom?" she deadpanned - Anna instantly realized how silly she sounded. Elsa scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No, I don't think so, Anna. Besides, I'm sure he'll be back any moment. You have got to relax," she chuckled, licking her finger and turning the page. Anna groaned, falling onto the ground backwards, her hair feathered out across the wooden floor, her limbs flailed about, looking ever-the-picture of personified melodrama. Elsa's eyes curiously peered up when she heard the light thud of Anna's head against the floor. She sighed, setting her book in her lap. "Would you knock it off? You literally just saw him a few hours ago!" Elsa scolded through her laughter.

"I _can't_ knock it off, Elsa! I am missing my one, true love," she uttered dramatically, knowing full well just how ridiculous she sounded. She grunted as she sat back up, exhaling yet another loud, audible sigh. "Do you think it will always be like this?" Anna asked, her eyes locked onto her sister's face - back to attempting to read, although she knew that would probably be pointless - through her fluffed out, messy bangs.

"Like what?" Elsa asked, her concentration split between her needy little sister and the words on the page in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… am I always going to be _this_ consumed by him? He is making me positively _mad_; he has since the moment I met him…" Anna wondered, her voice far away and dreamy. She didn't wait for an answer, not that Elsa truly knew what to say. "It's no wonder I never could answer Kristoff, I never felt…like _this _with him, you know?" she said sheepishly as she glanced down and re-admired her ring for the millionth time, her symbol and promise of forever. She watched as the firelight seemed to bring the gem to life on her pale, freckled hand, flickering in the glassy surface. Elsa sat her book down again, a puzzled look appearing on her face.

"Well, I don't know. I've never been in love. I would _assume_ that you made the right choice, though, if you never felt this way about…about Kristoff," her words died on her lips. She wasn't sure why the topic at hand had to be so recurring with Anna; _true love._ It seemed it was all her sister could talk about, even before they'd returned from the Southern Isles and she became engaged to Hans. Anna had always been so transfixed with all of this true love talk, but it never seemed to bother Elsa quite like it had been lately. Perhaps she was lonely. Perhaps she was jealous. Either way, something about mentioning Kristoff just made it that much more confusing for her.

"Do you…ever see him anymore?" Anna asked timidly. Elsa didn't have to ask who she was referring to - she knew that Anna was asking about Kristoff. Since they'd been home, he really hadn't come back down from the mountains, aside from his deliveries. Before, he would spend days on end at the castle. Now he was a ghost. It was to be expected, having his heart broken and all, but it was strange not having him around - especially after all their time together to and from the Southern Isles.

"Not _really_," Elsa admitted. "I do believe he is avoiding us," she added with a knowing stare. "I mean…can you blame him?"

"No… no I guess not," Anna admitted soberly. "I wish he would come around though…I miss him."

"Me too," Elsa uttered, realizing as soon as it fell from her lips as she said aloud that it was true, although she couldn't completely pinpoint just what it was about him that she missed. Kristoff and those big brown eyes…his broad shoulders… she shook the thought away quickly and focused back down at her book. She was sweeping her eyes across the top of the page when she saw Anna's head slowly creep up behind the book, her eyes peering down at the page curiously. "Oh, come on!" she moaned. "What? What is it now!?"

"I'm booooored!"

"You're needy. This is no way for a princess to behave, Anna," Elsa teased. Anna sniffed, crudely wiping her nose with her sleeve of her nightgown, much to Elsa's disgust.

"No way for a princess to what-now?"

"Ugh, forget it," Elsa chuckled, popping her book shut, tossing it aside and turning all of her attention towards her little sister. "I swear, sometimes I don't think you ever aged older than 5-years-old. I think marrying you is the worst punishment I could have ever dished out for Prince Hans," Elsa winked, giggling. She was feeling lighter now.

"Oh, no. It's _just_ Hans," Anna corrected. "That's not my name anymore," she said, attempting to mock his voice, but instead just sounding like an old, decrepit man. "Hans, formerly known as Prince."

"Is that what he says?" Elsa asked, bewildered. She couldn't help but notice just how much the man had changed since she'd first met him, even more so since he'd held a sword high and maliciously over he head.

"Well, it's true. It's not his title anymore," Anna shrugged. "He's a little dramatic," she sighed, like the pot calling the kettle black.

"Just like his fiancée," Elsa noted with an eye roll. "You really _are_ perfect for each other…" Anna rolled onto her belly across the rug in front of her sister, propping herself up by her elbows and biting down upon her lip, as if she were nervous to the voice the thoughts running around in her head.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna began, her nervousness clear across her face. "What…what do you know about…um…" she stammered, trying to find the right words.

"If this is a true love question, you're barking up the wrong-"

"_Sex_?"

The fire popped loudly, startling both the princess and the queen dearly, causing them to jump and shriek. They looked at one another before erupting into a fit of giggles. How had it suddenly gotten so serious in here? Finally, after a long moment, their laughter began to subside, both uncomfortable for that word to be hanging in the air around them. Anna glanced back up at her sister apprehensively.

"I guess…I know you probably haven't _done_ that…I mean, of course you haven't…what with your ice powers and all…" her eyes widened as her brain ran away ahead of her "…oh my God, Elsa! What if you accidentally freeze his…ya know…" she rambled. Elsa's eyes widened, her jaw dropping.

"Anna!" she squealed. "_Thank_ you, as though I didn't have enough to worry about!" she laughed despite of herself, surprised at her sister's constant inappropriateness. Then again, if not to Anna, who would she talk to about these things? And what if she did freeze her lover one day? Would she be doomed to only ever make love while concealed behind her gloves? To never really feel his body the way normal people get to experience?

What was she thinking. This stuff didn't matter. She knew it wasn't in cards for her, so why was she even entertaining the idea of this nonsense? She peered back down at her sister, who was clearly trying to piece together the answers of her own riddles. Elsa let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, her head falling back against the chair.

"I'm… actually a little surprised you haven't…uh…you know…" Elsa uttered, apprehensively. Now it was Anna's turn to feel shocked at her sister's insinuation. Her eyes grew large, her mouth falling open. Elsa grimaced, realizing that she'd offended Anna, albeit temporarily.

"I am a _princess_!" Anna huffed indignantly. Elsa chuckled nervously.

"Well, _yes_, but your passion for him seems to burn pretty brightly and… well you were dying in The Southern Isles, so I just kind of assumed…"

"Well, you know what they say about assuming," Anna retorted, although she never finished the phrase, which had Elsa doubting she even knew that it was. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she propped up her chin with her hands.

"My apologies, Princess Anna," she muttered. Anna side-glanced at her, the warmth in her face returning with a smile.

"Okay, but did…you ever _learn_ about it?" Anna pushed. Elsa mulled on it for a moment, shrugged.

"Well, I had the same tutors as you did, Anna. You should know a little bit about it at least….the logistics, I mean," she said quietly. The truth was, Elsa didn't know much about it either. She'd always had other concerns, what with her ability to freeze people on command and all. She figured that kind of stuff would iron itself out eventually, if ever - And she certainly never really thought her sister would be coming to her, of all people, for advice. But then again, isn't that what sisters were for?

"Well, to be honest, I never really paid much attention in those sessions," Anna admitted with a giggle.

"_Shocking_," Elsa quipped sarcastically. "Well, I suppose you'll find it all out very soon with the wedding night so close and all…" Anna gulped at the thought, suddenly becoming increasingly nervous about her wedding night. She and Hans had been steadily building up the anticipation, and she had done a fine job at turning things down when get got too heated…but she was finding it harder and harder to stop herself around the handsome, charming prince (wait, former prince). He was always so respectful, but she knew that if she gave to go-ahead he would be more than willing to oblige.

But alas, she couldn't. She was a _princess_. And she knew that her virtue was an important thing to uphold until she was his wife, no matter how badly it had become to control the urges that reared around him. The most sacred gift she could give him was her chastity, and she wanted it to be something that only _they_ shared - as a unified couple. When she thought about it that way, it was easier to remember why she hadn't torn into him already.

"So, yes. I guess I know biologically how it is all supposed to go down…but what about the romance? What about the…" her cheeks darkened into a flushed red at the thoughts running through her head, "…the lovemaking?"

"I am sure you two will have a wonderful time figuring it all out together," Elsa finally said, realizing that there was no other way to say it. This was something Anna would have to figure out on her own - it wasn't as though she could offer any sort of advice on the topic. Anna seemed relatively pleased with her answer, or at least contented in the fact that Elsa really didn't have anything more useful to say. Either way, Elsa was relieved when Anna's eyes flew away from her face to the sound of footsteps in the hallway, nearing the room quickly.

Anna jumped to her feet, smoothing out her hair and then her nightgown, a smile plastered across her face as a light rapping sounded from her large, wooden door of her chamber.

"Anna?" Hans' muffled voice uttered through the thick wood.

"You may enter," Anna said as maturely as possible, sending a quick wink in her sister's direction. With the permission granted, the door handle turned and the door creaked open slightly, Hans' head popping into view. His smile dissipated and eyes widened as he noticed Elsa sitting in the chair by the fireplace beside Anna.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the interruption," Hans said, beginning to step back out into the hallway. Elsa stood, stretching her arms up with the beginnings of a yawn on her lips.

"No, it's alright. I was just about to retire to my chamber anyway," Elsa said politely. She turned and gave her sister a weak hug before turning and walking towards the door. "Goodnight, Pri-" she stopped herself, remembering what Anna had told her earlier. "Hans." Hans stepped aside to let the Queen exit the room, bowing courteously. Although he'd been there for a few months and they'd seemingly put the past behind him, there was still a distance between he and Elsa, although he wasn't too surprised. She seemed like she was still apprehensive about him, but not the kind that would last forever - more like the kind that just takes time.

He had to assume that his ever-constant presence was also a reminder of her own loneliness, but he didn't want to make that assumption aloud. In all reality, he didn't really know Elsa all that well, and she didn't know him.

The door latched shut behind Hans' back, which was music to Anna's ears: They were alone. She skipped towards him, hurling her body towards him and clashing into him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Although she was practically weightless, she still managed to render Hans off balance, almost loosing his footing. She peeked up at him happily, her eyes brightly locking onto his.

"Hi," she mumbled, pressing a kiss onto his lips cheerily. "I missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long, Anna," Hans said quietly, brushing her unkempt hair from her face.

"What did you do? Where did you go?" She asked, still hanging from him. He shrugged, his face twisting into one of contemplation.

"I went all over, I suppose. Through town, up into the hills…I forgot how beautiful this country is…"

"You got lost, didn't you?" Anna's voice droned, her eyes narrowed with a sly smile creeping across her face. Busted.

"Absolutely and utterly lost," he chucked, burying his face into her neck, causing her to erupt into giggles. "It's a wonder I even made it back alive," he added, lowering her back onto her feet. Anna turned, walking over to the chaise across the room, laying herself across it, stifling a yawn. It really _was_ quite late.

Hans followed, nearing the princess as she eyed him intently, her intriguing, half-lidded stare leaving him puzzled. He chuckled lowly to himself, his eyebrows raising in curiosity as she patted the small, empty space beside her sprawled out body, an invitation. Not that he needed to be invited, he had a way of gravitating towards her anyway.

"Come, _join_ me," she purred, a playful silliness in her voice.

"What's gotten into you?" he growled, scooting himself beside her, lifting her legs and draping them across his lap. He reached down and took a hold of her cold, bare foot, gently beginning to rub it.

"A foot massage? What ever have I done to deserve such worship?" Anna teased. Hans shrugged again. His hand inched upwards, towards her ankle, her calf, slinking up and over the roundness of her knee. Anna closed her eyes, trying her best to keep herself calm as she felt him slowly and expertly exploring her body. She let out a quiet sigh, her eyes fluttering open and staring at his contemplative, loving face. Anna slowly sat up, her hand reaching into his windblown hair, trailing down his face softly, before she cupped his face in her hands and brought it to hers, placing another kiss on his lips.

Liplocked, Hans leaned in, which in turn leaned Anna back, her head resting softly on the elevated arm of the chaise. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his face even closer to hers. Hans' hand continued upwards, softly trailing her thigh, her hip, all heavily guarded with fabric from her nightclothes, but still thin enough to get a good idea what her body felt like underneath. He wanted nothing more than to touch her skin for _real_, but he knew that was still going to have to wait.

Her lips parted into a love drunk smile, her heavy eyelids batted her eyelashes at him. In the firelight, happy and in love, he was certain he'd never seen her look lovelier. Still, his hands moved, along her sides, sweeping across her stomach. Feeling brave, or perhaps just feeling what any normal, functioning young man would feel, Hans found himself cupping her breast over her gauze-like nightdress. At first it was tentative, as if asking permission, then when she didn't redirect his hands, the ferocity began to increase, a small gasp escaping her lips. Hans quieted her with a deep, long kiss, Anna softly moaning into his mouth, which was enough to send him over the edge. Why wasn't she stopping him?

"Hans-" she groaned, although he wasn't sure if it was merely her excitement or a cautioning tone.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"We…we have to stop," she said with very little resolve.

_ And there it was. _

Not that he particularly minded, the anticipation building was worth it as their wedding day drew closer and closer. He brought his hand down, rounding her knee once more as he leaned down a gave her a quick peck across her lips, an endnote. He sat up, pulling her up beside him and cradling her under his arm, her body half-draped over him. He leaned down, pressing a kiss into the top of her head and leaning his cheek upon it, trying to get his heart to stop beating so quickly. Anna reached over, taking his hand in hers and lacing her fingers with his. She glanced up at him through thick eyelashes, her cheeks rosy from their moment they'd just shared.

"I'm sorry," she said in almost a whisper. Hans' eyebrows drew together, his face surprised.

"Anna, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for!" he replied, earnestly.

"I just…I really want our wedding night to be _so_ special. It'll just be you…and me…coming together like that for the first time. I mean, since we're both virgins it might be a little awkward, but that's never stopped us before," she snorted. There was a heavy silence, a wave of anxiety washing over him…he knew she felt it too. Anna's head popped up, her eyes looking incredibly worried all of a sudden, her breathing shallow. "Wait…Hans…you _are_ a virgin, right?" she uttered, which he had felt coming, but had been silently praying wouldn't ever need to come up.

"Uhm," Hans hesitated, suddenly feeling very sick about this conversation. Had he know just how important this all had been to her, he would have told her long ago. But all of the virtue talk had only just begun with her as their relationship had gone from a simmer to a full on boil, and he just hadn't found the right way.

Anna took in a sharp breath; clearly she knew the answer just by his lack of an answer. Her cheeks pinkened even more than they had before, her small hands cupping her face.

"Oh my goodness, I feel like such an idiot," she muttered into her hands. Hans reached over, pulling her hands down and looking her dead in the eyes, his face serious.

"Anna, _look_. It meant _nothing_ to me. It was this stupid thing my brothers set up when I became of age and-," he tried to explain, but he could see by the hurt in her eyes that his attempts were futile. "I am _so_ sorry that I didn't tell you before, I just…I didn't think it mattered so much to you. And I honestly don't even count it-"

"Was…was she someone you knew?" she asked, just trying to understand. Hans tried to say something but nothing would come out. "Was she…" she paused, gulping as though she didn't know how to finish her sentence, "…a lady of the evening?" she decided upon, uncomfortably.

"Well, technically it wasn't evening-" Hans murmured, only to receive a strong blow to his stomach by the princess' elbow. Anna leap up, nervously pacing the length of her room, trying her best to keep herself calm and collected, but wanting to burst. Hans stood, rubbing his stomach and collecting his breath, trying to ease the increasingly upset princess.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was a bad time for a joke."

"_Ya think_?" she spat, although even in her sadness she didn't sound angry, which was even harder for him to stomach. If she had been angry, she would eventually calm down and realize his intentions. But the fact that she was sad just hurt him as well, knowing that there was probably nothing he could do to make her feel better about this. Hans neared her, stopping her by the shoulders, trying to get her to look into his eyes again, but she pushed his hands away and continued to pace.

"Anna, I didn't even know you back then. And believe me, if I could take it back, I would," he said, his voice sincere. He felt awful that this was affecting her this way, but it was unavoidable. He couldn't lie to her about it. "Anna it only happened that one time, and-" Hans' words were cut off by Anna, throwing her body against the prince again, her lips feverishly finding his. "Anna-" he mumbled through her lips, but she silenced him with her tongue slipping into his mouth. His eyes widened as she pushed him backwards, collapsing upon the bed.

Even being so much smaller than Hans, she was strong. Hans watched in pure confusion as she pulled her hair to the side, out of her face, as she climbed atop of him, straddling him upon the bed.

"What are you-" he tried to get out, only to have her face clash with his once more, her hands clumsily running along his body, trying to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. Hans leaned up and into the kiss, his hands tangling into her hair at the nape of her neck pulling her down towards him passionately. Anna's lips traced down his cheek, his neck. Hans tried to contain his involuntary shudder as he felt her tongue snake from her lips, trailing small circles into the crook of his neck. "Ah- Anna!" he yelped, knowing that if she continued this way there was no way he was going to be able to stop himself.

Anna successfully got his shirt unbuttoned, her fingertips running along his bare chest, sending even more tingles through his body - he was fairly certain that this was the first time she'd ever touched him like this before, and so confidently, too. Hans pulled her lips back to his, his eyes popping open as he felt her hand lowering down his torso, brushing the top of his pants, fleetingly.

"Anna, no," he said, sternly, grabbing a hold of her hand. She looked at him pleadingly, her eyebrows confused.

"But-" she tried to utter. Hans sighed, sitting up, Anna still straddling him between her thighs. He grabbed onto her hips, pulling her closely to him. He tried to ignore the way her heat was pressing so strategically against the crotch of his pants, although he could see in her eyes she was more than aware of it. "Don't you want me?" she asked, her voice a whimper. Hans sighed again, brushing her lose hair from her face and leaning into her lips again.

"More than you could ever imagine," he chuckled. "But…not like this. Not because you feel like you have something to prove to me, Anna," she whispered, his fingertips brushing against her chin, raising her saddened eyes back to his. "I love you so much. I want our wedding night to be perfect for you."

"But, it's not going to be your first time…It's not going to be special," she muttered, a slight pout on her lips.

"It _is_ though. It's going to be my first time with _you_," he said lovingly, another kiss pressed onto her forehead. "It's going to be my first time with my _wife_," he added, his voice hanging onto that word like a life preserver. She couldn't be mad when he said things like that to her. She sighed, an exhale of relief, as she wrapped her arms around him, thankful to have such a caring and understanding fiancé. One who truly knew her heart, who stopped her when she couldn't stop herself.

_ He's going to make an amazing husband._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So so so sorry for the delay getting this chapter. It was partly writer's block and partly strep throat…**

…**and partly being a bit distracted by AN AMAZING COLLABORATIVE FIC I'VE BEEN WRITING WITH ENULA. It's seriously some of the best writing I've ever done and I am so excited to announce it. We will keep you posted.  
><strong>

**You guys are fantastic. Also, I've had a lot of requests for **

**1) Hanna baby-making 2) Kristoff action 3) Wedding night smut 4) even more smut. Sooooo….my apologies to the readers that weren't necessarily looking for smut because that seems to be the direction this fic is going. You've been warned.**

**Leave me a review if you like where this is heading, or if there is anything in particular you are aching to see. **


	3. The Taste Test

**Chapter 3:**

_The Taste Test_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rating Warning: This chapter includes rated M material…you've been warned.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Anna tried her best to let her little mishap with Hans go, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to look at him the same since that night that she found out he wasn't a virgin, as she'd assumed.<p>

It hurt to know that he'd already experienced that part of himself before, and yet she remained so innocent and inexperienced - not that his _one_ time had necessarily made Hans an expert. But even still, it was something she'd always pictured sharing with one person and one person only, and knowing that she wouldn't be his only one made her stomach swirl, even though she tried her best to keep her emotions at bay on the subject.

However, it was to no avail, as Hans noticed a difference in her as well. She wouldn't meet his gaze quite as quickly, seemed to be holding something inside that he both wanted her to keep stuffed down but also wanted her to expel out of herself. He figured that the best thing he could do for her at this moment was to give her space, as much as she needed to process.

Anna, on the other hand, was struggling with wanting her space but simultaneously wanting him by her side at all times - she couldn't find a happy medium, so she did what she knew was best: threw herself into the wedding planning that she'd been too distracted to do over the last few weeks.

Elsa was ecstatic to have so much more time with Anna, but she could see right through her sister's motives; Anna only ever focused when she was trying to avoid something else, and this time it was no different. Although Anna hadn't divulged to Elsa just what was bringing her down, Elsa figured there was only one way to cheer her seemingly melancholy sister up.

Anna and Elsa stood in dining hall, various types of desserts and cakes covering a vast majority of the wooden table in the center of the room. Anna's eyes were as big as saucers as she took in the beautiful sight- had she died and gone to heaven?

"Elsa, what is all this?" Anna asked, her mouth salivating. Elsa laughed, pulling her sister in close to her side, her arm draped over her shoulder.

"It's time to test the desserts!" Elsa exclaimed, eagerly. Anna's face lit up; if there was anything that would raise her spirits, it was gorging herself on sweets. "I had the bakers pull together a little sample of everything so you could decide what you want served at the wedding," Elsa smirked. Anna pulled her sister in for a hug, but only briefly, before she hurried towards the table, her fingers dusting over the various plates of delicacies.

Anna reached down, taking a chocolate torte and popping it into her mouth, instantly falling into the flavor. Her eyes rolled back, a puffy-cheeked smile appearing on her face.

"Can't we just make it all?" she asked, her mouth full. Elsa neared the table, chuckling, before she too reached down and pulled some vanilla cake to her lips.

"Why don't we narrow it down to your top five favorites? What flavor does Hans like?" she asked, nibbling on the piece in her hand. Anna's face dropped slightly, shrugging.

"He really should be here for this, huh?" she asked, somberly.

"What is going on with you two?" Elsa finally asked, outright. This had been days of Anna moping, and they hadn't been nearly as irritatingly giddy, running around the castle like woodland creatures in heat.

Up until the last couple days, Anna and Hans had been having a hard time keeping their hands - and lips - to themselves since they'd been home. She'd catch them running around the castle like two children, sliding in their socks and engaging in pillow fights. She was well-aware that most of these events had been initiated by Anna, but their constant fawning over one another was hard to stomach.

So, on one hand, she was relieved that their newfound love had simmered a bit, she couldn't help but notice that something had to be wrong.

"Uhm," Anna said quietly, her eyes glancing around as though she could pull the answer from out of the air around them.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening. Anna shook her head adamantly.

"No, no.._what_? Of course not," Anna shrugged off. She peered up at her sister, hesitantly, stuffing another piece of chocolate in her mouth. "But…um…"she began, her voice muffled from being full. "Do you remember what I talked to you about the other day?" Elsa froze, her stomach knotting up instantly. Hadn't they dropped this already?

"You mean… um…"

"_Sex_," Anna finished nodding, "Right. So…it kind of turns out that…Hans has done that before…" she muttered, uncomfortably.

"Oh," Elsa replied, simply. She wasn't sure how to react to that - Honestly, she wasn't sure how to react to anything on the subject. She swallowed hard, trying to seem enthralled with the beautiful dessert spread, which wasn't hard.

"Yeah, and I just can't help but feel…intimidated," Anna divulged. Elsa turned towards her sister, placing a hand on each shoulder. She was determined to both comfort Anna and end the discussion at the same time.

"Anna, you are marrying this man. It isn't ideal, but you love him, right?"

"Of course," Anna uttered.

"So then this really doesn't matter. I think you should just need to let it go, forget about it. He is marrying you. And I am sure that you guys will have a wonderful wedding night… and look on the bright side. At least one of you will know what you're doing," Elsa added with a nudge. Anna couldn't help but giggle at her sister's attempt at offering comfort, even if it wasn't all that good.

"Elsa, you have a visitor," Kai's voice rang from the doorway. Elsa peered up at him, instantly knowing exactly who it was. Anna stared at her sister with a puzzled look on her face, but Elsa wasn't about to go into it with her.

"Uh, yes. Send him to my study in a few moments, we will meet here," she said, waving Kai off. She turned back towards Anna giving her a sympathetic shrug. "Business. I'll be back in a little while. Don't stuff yourself!" she insisted, turning and taking hold of the front of her dress as to not trip over it at she hurried out of the room, leaving a confused Anna in her wake.

* * *

><p>The knock on the grand door to the Queen's study caught Elsa off guard, even though she had been expecting it. It was a familiar knock, one she hadn't heard in some time - timid and almost inaudible, as though whoever was behind the door was nervous of possibly interrupting the business inside. Elsa stood tall, unthinkingly running her fingertips through her hair - which was radiantly white, falling down in waves like an avalanche around her shoulders - just to smooth away any unkempt pieces. She wasn't sure why she did that; what did the state of her hair matter at all?<p>

_ This was a business meeting._

"You may enter," she said evenly, although she couldn't help but notice the small but prominent knot in her stomach as she waited for what seemed like an eternity for the door handle to turn and press the door open.

Through the darkness of the hallway, Elsa could see Kristoff's unmistakable face appear in the crack of the door. She smirked at his bewildered and nervous expression, one she hadn't seen in quite some time.

"You…wanted to see me?" Kristoff asked, his gaze still unable to meet hers. Elsa stood tall, walking towards the door.

"It's good to see you, Kristoff," she smiled, grabbing a hold of the door and yanking it open even further, Kristoff's large body coming into full view. Had he always been that big? He stood up straight, clearing his throat and glancing around the room uncomfortably. He couldn't help but notice all of the colored swatches swallowing her desk, samples of flowers sprawled about. She couldn't help but wonder what it was he was looking for…or why he seemed so hesitant or apprehensive in her mere presence.

Was he always like this?

No, surely not.

There had been a time when he was comfortable around her… at least, more than _this_.

"It's good to see you too, your majesty," he muttered quietly, politely. However, he wasn't exactly seeing her, now, was he? He continued to stare around the room at anything but her, and Elsa couldn't help but feel his nervousness flowing into her, which wasn't good for her frosting fingertips. Elsa hid her hands away, shoving them almost under her armpits as she turned away from Kristoff, walking over towards the tea tray on the side of the room.

"Your _majesty_," she repeated, amused, before she turned back towards him. "Have we become so formal, again?" she wondered. Kristoff smirked, shrugging a bit.

"Force of habit, I guess," he said. She nodded solemnly. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd expected seeing him again; all Elsa knew was that all this love talk with Anna had made her wonder about him - how he was doing, of course. He hadn't been to the castle in weeks, not that she could entirely blame him.

Not that Elsa wasn't happy for her sister. No, she was so happy that Anna had found her soul mate… but she couldn't help but see their love as a mirror reflecting back on her, leaving her wondering what it must feel like to love someone like that…to be loved like that.

And, Elsa felt pity in her heart for poor Kristoff, who was a casualty of their love - an acceptable loss. Because although he cared for Anna, he wasn't Anna's _true_ love, and that must have been hard for him no matter how strong he wanted to seem.

And the truth was, she'd missed him. She'd missed their time together, bonding over dominos and ice.

More importantly…she couldn't get the way he looked at her when she would create ice with her own hands. It was equal parts awe and admiration and maybe, just maybe, something else.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but…what do you want?" Kristoff uttered. Elsa chuckled under her breath at his question - she had forgotten how socially awkward Kristoff was in character. What did she want? Oh, if only she knew. If only she'd thought the answer to that burning question through before she'd called for him. It took him long enough to get here, anyways. She'd called for him a week ago; he sure didn't seem to mind keeping the Queen waiting. One would think she would have gotten a good enough excuse ready in that time.

"Ice," Elsa blurted, her glacial blue eyes peering at him intensely; so intensely, he had no choice _but_ to look at her.

"Ice," he recited back to her, flatly. "Okay, I'll bite…" he sighed, taking another step into the room. "What about ice?"

"We… we need more ice," she decided upon, wincing when she saw his puzzled face turn to one of skepticism. "F-for the engagement party," she added quickly. His gaze softened, and she wasn't sure if it was sadness or understanding that had caused such a shift.

"Right…that's tomorrow night, isn't it?" he asked, his thought faraway now. Elsa simply nodded. He took in a sharp breath, letting out a sigh. "Okay, how much ice do you need?"

"Not much more…just enough for…for the…punch," she stuttered out, awkwardly, wringing her freezing hands together as to not give away her nervousness.

_ Where were those damn gloves when she needed them? _

"The punch…" he repeated. Now he was looking at her like she was insane, which wasn't helping matters at all. She felt her cheeks pinken - she wasn't good at this kind of thing, and it was becoming increasingly apparent every time she opened her mouth. She studied his stoic face, confused as she watched an amused grin appear, then a full-fledge smile.

"What are you smiling at?" she said, haughtily, suddenly feeling quite irritated and embarrassed in Kristoff's presence. He began to laugh now, fully and heartily, only adding to Elsa's unnerving annoyance. "What is so funny?" she demanded. His chuckles began to taper off and he took a step towards her, Elsa's initial reaction to cower a bit.

"What's funny," he said, his voice entertained, "is that you are a beautiful, magical being with the ability to produce ice on _command_, and yet you call me here from the mountains to bring a little bit of ice to your sister's engagement party punch… it's not adding up," he challenged, folding his arms across his chest, calling the queen out.

_ Damn_.

She hadn't thought this through at all.

"Well, I-" she stammered, trying her best to come up with a logical solution, but none coming to her.

"So, I guess my question is…what is it you really called me here for?"

Elsa sighed, laughing under her breath as she brought her hands up to her face, groaning. He'd caught her. There was no way to backpedal out of _this_ one. She peeked our from behind her hands, her blue eyes catching his soft, brown ones.

"I want you to come with me," she admitted. Kristoff's eyebrows lowered in confusion, not quite sure what it was she was saying.

"Come with you where?"

"To the engagement party. I think you should come," she said, adamantly. "With me."

"Are you nuts? I can't go to my former girlfriend's engagement party! That's ludicrous-" he babbled, visibly getting worked up. "Why would you even consider-"

"Because I don't want to go alone," she blurted, her face red once more. She hadn't meant to say it out so plainly, but his reaction was making her frantic and she just needed to say what she meant, no more beating around the bush. She was learning quickly that Kristoff wasn't necessarily the kind of man that would read between the lines, and to be honest, he suddenly had a new appreciation for Elsa, laying it out so clearly.

"Since when have you been afraid of doing anything alone?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Since I found out what it feels like to not be alone…" she admitted, sheepishly. "Besides…you're my friend and… I've missed you."

"_Me_?" he asked, his mouth dropping a bit. "I don't know…I-"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun…" she chuckled nervously, realizing quickly by the look of on his face that he did not agree. "Sorta. _Maybe_…?" she added hesitantly, before finally throwing her hands up into the air exasperatedly. "Okay, I know it probably wouldn't be fun for you at all. But I'd like you to…to consider it. Just think about it," she finally relented. Kristoff opened his mouth to respond, but closed it instead. He slightly nodded, although if she hadn't been staring at him so intensely, she may have missed it.

"I'll think about it," he finally said, defeated. Elsa couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Queen Elsa," Kai's voice called. Elsa was surprised to see him in the doorway.

"Yes? What is it?"

"It appears there is another guest here…they are asking for Master Hans, but I figured I should run it past you first," Kai said hesitantly. Elsa's brows furrowed in confusion…. Today had been an interesting day, to say the least.

* * *

><p>"You're testing wedding cakes…<em>without<em> the groom?" Hans uttered in mock offense, standing in the doorway of the dining room. Anna glanced up at him, her cheeks full. She took the backside of her hand and clumsily ran it across her lips, hiding away any crumbs or mess that may have collected on her face, her eyes wide. Hans neared her, his gaze intense and he approached her. Anna swallowed down the dessert in her mouth, her breathing heavy. Hans reached his hand up, his thumb brushing away a couple stray crumbs from the corner of her mouth, much to Anna's dismay.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, her arms crossing in front of her.

"What?" he chuckled, surprised at how different she was acting in his presence, ever since that night. He thought they'd squashed it, but it seemed like she was still harboring some residual resentment towards him, and he was getting tired of trying to figure out how to fix it. "I'm here to see you," he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek. "My bride…remember? I haven't seen you for a while," he added, noting the stark difference in the way she used to have no self-control when she was around him, and now she was so standoffish. It was killing him to have her look at him this way.

"I um-" she said awkwardly. "I've been busy."

"You're still mad," he sighed, rubbing his hands up and down the length of her arms.

"No," she spouted off quickly. He gave her a knowing glance. "Yes?" she grimaced, before sighing. "I don't know, I'm just confused, I guess," she finally stated.

"Anna, how many times do I have to say I am sorry before you'll actually believe me?" Hans wondered aloud, running an exasperated hand through his dark, amber hair. Anna's gaze met his, his piercing green eyes eager but tired. He was right; he'd apologized _many_ times at this point, and for something he'd never even done _to_ her, which made her inability to offer her forgiveness even more unfair. It wasn't as if he'd done anything to hurt her on purpose, and he never lied to her…perhaps she was being to hard on him.

"Alright," she sighed in surrender, her shoulders slumping. She ran her hand up her forearm, resting on her elbow as she held onto herself, timidly. "I'm sorry, I am trying to let it go it's just… it's been hard," she swallowed. Hans' eyebrows slanted into a look of sympathy, a crooked, half-smile appearing across his lips as he sighed as well, nearing her, slowly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I just…I want you to be happy. We are approaching our big day and I don't want anything to spoil it, that's all," he said quietly, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

"Was she pretty?" Anna uttered, confused and embarrassed that she'd even brought herself to ask. "Nevermind, I'm sorry. Don't answer that," she sputtered off, turning from him and hiding behind her hands. Hans chucked, pulling her back towards him, staring into her eyes, deep pools of blue.

"She was _nothing_, Anna," he insisted, his grip on her tightening. "Especially compared to you," he added, his voice smooth and low, tipping her chin back and slowly, softly, pressing his lips to hers. Anna let out a soft, quiet moan at the feeling of his lips touching hers, and another when he dipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. Anna stopped breathing for a moment, taking in the wet softness of his tongue, his breath hot on her own mouth - he tasted like chocolate.

How could he possibly taste so amazing?

With his lips pressed tautly to hers, Anna felt a spasm shoot through her stomach - feeling both hot and cold at the same time. She tried so hard to just _relax_, to follow his lead without resistance or hesitation, but he had a way of making her feel like she had no control of herself every single time. His lips lingered on hers for a moment longer before she melted into his body, responding with a whimper that made Hans' heart pound and his pants stir.

Anna wrapped her arms up his back, her nails digging into him as she gripped him closer to her, surprised and excited when she felt him reach down and grab a hold of her leg, yanking it up onto his hip and walking her backwards a few feet, pressing her up against the dining room wall.

Anna couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement creep up on her as her mind raced, knowing that what they were doing was so _indecent_, especially in such an open place - they could literally be walked in on at _any_ given moment. But _in_ this moment, the one where her lips were locked onto his and their bodies feverishly intertwining, Anna didn't care.

"_Hans_," Anna breathed his name as his lips finally left hers and traced along her jaw line, her voice far away and her breathing shallow. "Hans, I don't want to wait until our wedding night. I want you. _Now_," she said with a hoarse eagerness. He paused, bringing his face back up to hers. She placed her hand on his cheek, his sideburns rough against the silky smoothness of her palm. He nuzzled his cheek into her hand, making her smile. He smiled back, so wholesomely.

_ THAT_ smile.

The one that was reminiscent of a sweet, earnest prince on the dock of the fjord, the one that made Anna's heart sing. This was _her_ smile, the one he only gave to her, and she loved it.

"No," Hans finally said, his smile fading a bit. "No, we are going to wait," he commanded. Anna's heart sunk, her face looking down at this body pressed up tightly against hers, his bulge prominent against her thigh. He reached his hand to her chin, bringing her longing gaze back to his. "But…that doesn't mean we can't do _other_ things, remember?" he added, his sweet smile taking on a more ominous, villainous look - the kind that made her heart race and her stomach flip, in the best way possible.

"L-like what?" she croaked, trying not to let her nervousness show in her shaky voice. Hans brought his mouth back to hers, more aggressively this time as he slid his tongue further down her throat, his gloved hand slipping up her arms, shoulders, then gripping onto the back of her neck. Anna opened her eyes and peered down as she felt his other hand feeling its way down the front of her, resting at her breast for just a moment before traveling down further and disappearing into the ruffled mess of her hiked up skirts.

Anna kept one leg hitched up onto Hans' thigh, her other wanting to buckle out from under her as soon as he felt his palm press firmly against the crotch of her undergarments, the first time he'd ever touched her…there.

"_Ah_!" she gasped, surprised at the way her body instantly and involuntarily reacted to his touch, Hans letting a pleased and throaty groan escape his own lips. Anna was paralyzed, pinned against the wall as she took in an entirely new sensation, her cheeks on fire.

"I'm going to touch you down there now, okay?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath driving her even crazier than before. She leaned her head into his mouth, nuzzling him, begging him to kiss her most sensitive area on her neck, to which he happily obliged. She nodded, wordlessly, realizing he could literally do anything to her at this very moment and she would allow it - the sheer power he had over her was intoxicating.

He frantically brought his hand to his mouth, pulling his glove off quickly with his teeth and tossing it aside before licking his fingertips, then slowly he pushed his hand back down through the bustle of her skirt. He paused to make sure he wasn't rushing her, but her reaction to his lack of touch was to instinctively press herself to him tighter, aching for pressure. He gracefully unlaced the front of her bloomers, sliding his hand down to touch Anna in her most sacred place for the very first time. He gingerly slipped his finger into her slit and made a voice in the back of his throat when he felt the wetness that had accumulated. Anna's eyes shot open as she felt the warmth and wetness spread across her.

"Oh my _god_, Anna," Hans chuckled lowly, approvingly, into her ear. "You're so wet. I'm glad this is turning you on, so…" he teased, biting onto her earlobe. He explored her with his fingers, reveling in the soft sounds that came from her when he touched the right spots; although he was fairly certain that all of her spots were the _right_ spots at this very moment. Anna moved her hips against his hand, her breathing staggered and strained as she felt heat washing over her, her chest beginning to heave wildly as the sensations he was causing just seemed to be intensifying.

"Hans," she choked, Hans' other hand reaching back from the back of her neck and cupping gently over her lips. She bit down softly on his still-gloved hand, trying her best to quiet herself.

"Shhhh," he demanded, his pace quickening. "I think you're going to like this part," he uttered. "Just relax."

He put two fingers over her clit and swirled in small circles, something that seemed to be instinctively engraved in his DNA, something he wasn't even quite sure where he'd learned. Anna released a loud moan, a shudder running through her entire body, just encouraging him further. After a moment he moved his slick fingers to her opening.

"Is this okay?" he asked, "does this feel alright?" Her deep breath was enough of answer, a shocked at high-pitched gasp releasing from her unhinged jaw as she felt him shallowly dip a finger inside of her. He groaned as he felt her warmth surrounding him, and he slowly began to work his way in and out of her, bringing up the momentum as her hips began to match his pace. Before too long, he had worked his way up to two fingers, bringing them in and curving them upward, as if beckoning her to come hither, his thumb steadily massaging the outside of her at the same time.

Anna felt like she was on fire - she had no idea that she could feel this way, her body aching for some kind of release.

And this wasn't even sex!

Anna couldn't imagine how good sex must feel if this alone was enough to make her lose total and utter control of herself.

Suddenly and with no warning whatsoever, Hans dropped to his knees in front of her, much to Anna's bewilderment. He brought her leg up and onto his shoulder, steadying her with his strong arm pinning her to the wall, his face now buried in her wetness.

Anna shrieked when she felt it, the wet, hotness of his tongue graze against her, teasing and nipping at her and sending off waves of pleasure. She tried to get a good look at him, but was having a very hard time seeing him amongst the fabric of her dress he was now hiding under.

"Hans!" she gasped.

"_Quiet_, Anna!" he insisted gruffly, the feeling of him talking against her sending off a totally different sensation as he brought his fingers back up to her and slid them back inside, now coupled with his lapping movements of his tongue causing her to nearly collapse onto him, her knee giving out as she panted against the hard wall behind her. Anna brought her hands to his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and gripping on, the tingling, throbbing and brand new feeling in her belly steadily and intensely growing stronger and stronger.

"Hans I-" she began to speak again, remembering that he'd shushed her before, but unsure how she was going to keep herself subdued with so much pleasuring ripping throughout her body. Then suddenly…

"Anna?" They both heard it, Elsa's voice far away, calling out for her sister. Hans paused, glancing up at her, surprised when she gripped onto him and pressed him to her once more.

"No, don't stop…Keep going," she insisted, whispering lowly. Hans did as he was asked, but it only took a few more seconds of attention on her before he felt her arch her back, her own hands flying up to cup over her mouth and stifle her inhibited cried of passion escaping involuntarily from her lungs.

"_Anna_?!" Elsa's voiced called out again, a little closer this time. Anna gripped her hands over her mouth even tighter, trying to keep herself quiet as she rode out the waves of pleasure washing over her, pulsating from her most sensitive place inside of her. Once her shaking ceased, her heavy breathing beginning to subside, Hans quickly pulled away from her, standing up straight and wiping his mouth, helping Anna pull herself together and out of her disheveled state just as the door to the sitting room opened, Elsa peering in curiously.

Elsa stared between Anna and Hans, standing up straight and proper, but both looking flushed and guilty. Her eyes narrowed as she studied them.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her. Anna's eyes darted to Hans, his back at hers. She shrugged.

"I didn't hear anything… did you hear anything?" Anna asked him, trying her best to keep her growing smile from giving them away.

"No," Hans choked, shaking his head. "I didn't hear anything." Their eyes guiltily fell back to Elsa, who suddenly realized that whatever they were hiding, she didn't really want to know.

"Either way," she uttered, changing the subject, "Hans, you have a guest," Elsa announced, Hans' guilty face instantly replaced with a look of confusion, glancing between Anna and Elsa bewilderingly.

"Wh-who is it?" he asked. Since he'd been in Arendelle, he had yet to hear from any of his family, save for Edvard and a few letters from Marguerite, but even those hadn't been delivered in quite some time.

"I believe..." Elsa said, quietly, "it's one of your brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**There you have it…the beginnings of our smut has arrived. I hope you all enjoyed it! Merry belated Christmas, btw. I don't plan on there being so much time before updates, this is just a busy time of year. **

**Leave me a review! Or not.**

**But no, like, really. You should. xoxox**


	4. A Royal Engagement

**Chapter 4:**

**A Royal Engagement **

* * *

><p>"<em>Isaak<em>…" Hans breathed, taken aback at his brother's presence. On one hand, it felt like a strange relief to see someone familiar…but on the other hand, nothing good ever came time his interactions with Isaak. He quietly shut the door behind him, giving them some privacy as his eyes narrowed, "…what are you doing here?" he asked skeptically. Hans had every reason to be weary of his older brother's intentions, given their past experiences and his threats to try and steal Anna away from him while they were in the Southern Isles. Isaak turned towards him, his smug and familiar smile cocked across his irritatingly chiseled face.

"You didn't think I'd miss my baby brother's wedding, did you?" he hummed, pretending as though anything Hans said had an ability to affect him; Hans knew better.

"You don't have to _pretend_, Isaak. I know that is not why you're here." Isaak clutched his gloved hand over his heart, as though Hans' words had sent a blow right through him.

"It _pains_ me, dear brother, that you don't believe I could simply be happy for-"

"_What_ do you _want_?" Hans reiterated slowly through gritting teeth. It was so very frustrating that less than a full minute with his brother had caused his blood to run hot, instantly reminding just why he was so much happier here in Arendelle, away from his '_family_.'

Isaak's face shifted into a more sinister form, and Hans knew the real Isaak was coming out to greet him. He turned away from him, finding himself near the drink cart with various types of alcohol in shiny, intricate bottles among the glasses. His mouth watered; all he wanted at this very moment was a drink, something to quiet the sudden pain between his shoulder blades as his stress began to grow.

"…I came to court Queen Elsa," he finally said, definitely. Hans scoffed, turning towards his brother with a slight eye roll.

"I assure you, _that_ will never happen," Hans told him. Isaak glowered at him.

"And why not?" he asked, an air of offense in his tone. Hans chuckled, deciding to pour himself a drink anyway, the brown liquid filling to bottom of the glass evenly. He swirled it a bit, watching the contents create a tiny whirlpool before he threw it back, almost retching from the taste and the burn, but not daring letting Isaak see that. He turned back towards Isaak, nearing him slowly.

"Because I hardly think you are her type," Hans finally responded, eyeing his brother up and down. Isaak stood taller under his brother's stare, adjusting the lapels of his jacket - Hans relished in the look of insecurity on his brother's handsome face.

"That's nonsense. I am every woman's type," he muttered, although his confidence was clearly wavering.

"Elsa isn't interested in men," Hans finally blurted, shaking his head with a chuckle, but then realizing how unintentionally inappropriate that sounded by the widened look of confusion on Isaak's face. "…or _anyone_, for that matter. Anna said she has never had any interest in being courted or matters of the heart…why do you think I chose to marry Anna instead? I knew from the moment I saw Elsa she had _no_ intention of marrying."

"That doesn't mean I can't try simply because _you_ failed, little brother," Isaak spat, as though it would hurt Hans to be reminded of his failings. Hans, however, was unmoved. He was grateful that Elsa had been so cold and distant; if it hadn't been for that, he could be marrying her soon, and not Anna. The idea made him instantly morose, imagining having Anna as a sister-in-law…_No_, it had been a strange journey, but everything had worked out as it should. Hans poured another drink, bringing the glass up to his lips.

"Knock yourself out," he finally mumbled into the glass, tipping it back and finishing it off once more, both of them sitting in the awkwardly painful silence.

"Queen Elsa said I am welcome to stay here…at your discretion," Isaak finally relented, surely knowing that Hans had every reason to tell him to get lost, especially now that he knew his true intentions for being here.

"There's a lovely inn down in the village," Hans began. Isaak nodded solemnly, giving his brother a slight bow. He began walking towards the door quickly, as to not endure the humiliation of Hans' rejection for too long.

"Very well, I under-"

"_Wait_," Hans sighed; even after everything they'd been through, Hans had a hard time casting his brother aside. He stared at his face a moment, angry at himself for even considering this, let alone allowing it. "You will be on your best behavior. You will _leave_ the Queen alone - she doesn't need you bothering her," Hans finally blurted out, perhaps before he could change his mind. He chewed on his lip for a moment, lost in thought before, 'that _includes_ Anna. Do not even speak to her unless it is to offer your congratulations. I think it goes without saying she is not particularly fond of you…"

"Thank you," Isaak said, although it was clear it pained him to be at his brother's mercy on the decision. Hans shook his head, instantly regretting his decision but knowing it was too late to go back now.

"…and if you do anything to ruin my wedding day I will personally see you sent out of here on the fastest ship, do I make myself clear?"

* * *

><p>Anna was more than irritated when Hans reported to her just which brother had arrived, but there was nothing she could do about it <em>now<em>. Instead she retired to bed, hoping to get some good sleep before the last minute preparations for the party were underway the following morning…

But sleep was hard to come by as she thought back on the day - specifically everything that had happened in the dining room. Hans wasn't kidding when he said they could do other things, and those other things were making her head spin. She hardly slept wondering just what their wedding night had in store for them, and it was so close that she felt like she was going to burst at the seams waiting any longer.

The next day, Anna had a hard time concentrating on anything. Before she had been so overly excited about the wedding because she couldn't wait to start her life with Hans, but now that she had a taste of what true passion was, she was certain that she had a whole new reason to be impatient.

She tried her best to bide her time until the engagement party approached, but because everything had mostly been tended to by Elsa, her only choice was to follow her around and keep herself busy with her. Hans was busy babysitting Isaak, and she would rather not spend more time the that prince than she had to, so Elsa was pretty much her only other option.

Anna glanced at the grandfather clock tick by in the corner of Elsa's room, relieved to see that the hours had finally spiraled down into minutes before the guests were to arrive.

"Did Hans say what he wanted?" Elsa asked about Isaak, looking up from her wardrobe cabinet to see Anna, sprawled out across her bed watching the Queen try to figure out just what she was going to wear for the engagement party. It was only an hour away now and Anna was beyond ready - it had given her something to do for a few hours while she waited. But Anna seemed morose, regardless, her stomach in knots over their most recent guest.

"What? Oh. No. To be honest I am surprised he even let him _stay_ here; he's really weird about his brothers…" Anna said whimsically. She rolled off of the bed and slowly approached Elsa's closet, running her fingers across the various dresses and fabrics that were hanging down, pulling on any that caught her eye and taking a better look.

"Can you _blame_ him? From the ones I _did_ meet in the Southern Isles…' her words trailed off with no punch line, before she uttered, "I can't imagine having to grow up around that…" Elsa continued sifting through her dresses to find one for the evening.

"Edvard was nice," Anna said, her thoughts far away, "but Isaak was a real pig. I am not too excited that he's here. And for such a wonderful occasion… the last time I saw him I slapped him across the face…" Anna recalled. Elsa giggled.

"Oh yeah, I remember," she paused, turning towards Anna suddenly, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "Are you excited for tonight?" Elsa asked; her face was more excited than Anna was expecting.

"I'm actually kind of nervous," Anna admitted. She furrowed her brow as she studied Elsa's face; something was…different. "_You_ sure seem excited, though… what's going on?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Elsa turned to her, looking slightly guilty but she said nothing, unable to wipe her smile from her face. "What are you so smiley about? It is so unlike you!" Anna finally blurted, her own excitement growing just by seeing Elsa

"I'm just happy for you, is all," she finally relented. Anna didn't believe her, but she knew better than to pry when Elsa didn't feel like opening up…the last time she'd done that, Elsa had gone and frozen the whole kingdom. A heavy pause before Elsa finally uttered, "Kristoff is coming, by the way," nonchalantly in a way that made it seem completely unrelated to her smile, but she was starting to wonder…

Anna froze - that was the last thing she'd expected her sister to say to her. "_Oh_?" she breathed, her mouth dry. "I haven't seen him in a while," she noted. Elsa nodded. A look of realization fell upon Anna's face. "Is that who you ran off to meet with yesterday?" she asked. Elsa paused, unsure whether or not to lie at this point… although given her recent, confusing feelings that had been growing inside of her, wasn't it all becoming a bit of a lie?

"Yes…I asked him to come," she admitted, feeling much lighter than if she had tried to conceal it. Anna said nothing before Elsa turned to her, her shoulder's slumping. "You guys can't avoid each other forever! He's your friend, Anna-"

"I know," Anna interrupted. She was happy he was there, she really was. But she couldn't help but feel a tinge of nervousness and guilt at the mere mention of his name.

"Maybe…you should go talk to him," Elsa suggested quietly. "He's in the guest room…" she added. Anna nodded.

_ It was long overdue. _

* * *

><p>Kristoff sighed as he caught his own reflection in the tall dressing mirror of his guest chamber. It was embarrassing, being dressed up like this. The suit fit well, his hair was combed back, and he had the appearance of a well-to-do man…but… it wasn't <em>right<em>.

_ It wasn't __**him**__._

He mussed up his hair a bit with his hand; at least then he would feel like himself a _little_ bit. It took everything not to pull his stocking cap up onto his head, to feel some sense of normalcy, but surely that would be taking it a little _too_ far. His eyes glanced down at his tie, haphazardly hanging from his neck. It was wrong, all wrong. He began to loosen his poorly tied tie away from his neck, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

'_Why are ties so tight? How do people breathe in these things?' _He thought.

This suit was much more formal that his attire in the Southern Isles at the masquerade; He hadn't been expecting to attend a ball then, so he and Elsa fashioned something together out of what they had. It wasn't too bad then, at least not as fancy as this…

_ This_? This felt like _too_ much. A black tailored overcoat with silvery trim, fitted trousers and boots that pinched his feet in some areas…he felt more out of place than he ever had before, and for the life of him he could not figure out just why he agreed to this in the first place.

_ "Just…think about it," _she'd said.

But it wasn't the words _that_ escaped her lips or the fact that she had practically begged him to go…it was the look in Elsa's eyes when she asked, like she genuinely _wanted_ him there - that feeling was foreign to him. It was a silly thought, and perhaps he was too soft for his own good, but he couldn't say no to her, especially not those eyes. They reminded him of his days harvesting ice, the unrelenting cold and the risk of falling into the lake simply by one misstep. It was a danger that he _lived_ for.

He shook the thoughts from his head, holding his long arms out to observe that his sleeves were just _slightly_ too short for his frame, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Kristoff heard a light rapping at his chamber door. He pried his eyes away from his own reflection and walked towards it, opening it without taking a moment to even ponder who was on the other side, which made it even more of a surprise when she came into view.

"Oh…_hey_, Anna," Kristoff said awkwardly, his eyes falling away from her instantly. Anna looked more beautiful than ever; her hair was up and fastened upon her head in an intricately braided updo. Her dress was gold and white, shimmering and glowing in the warm light of the hallway. She stood before him, a familiar and warm smirk on her face as she stared him down.

"Whoa, Kristoff…" she breathed in awe, her eyes falling up and down over him as she took in the sight of him. "…You clean up _nice_," she complimented. Kristoff felt himself blush but hoped it wouldn't show on his face. He felt instantly embarrassed as her eyes washed over him.

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks," he mumbled, his fingertips falling from the door handle as he turned away from her and walked back towards the mirror to he fix his tie. Anna waited awkwardly in the doorway, having not been invited in. She cleared her throat, not unaware of the painfully uncomfortable silence looming. "Did you need something?" he finally asked, glancing at her sideways.

"Who _me_?" Anna asked, looking behind herself to see if she was the only one there.

_ She was._

"Yup…you're the only other person here," he grumbled under his breath, shaking his head as he unfastened his tie and began to attempt to re-tie it again. Anna said nothing, just watched him try (and fail) to get it right. She sighed, and no longer waiting for permission, she entered the room and crossed over to him quickly.

"_Here_, let me-"

"_I've got it_," Kristoff snapped a bit, flinching away from her a bit. Anna swallowed hard, her hands falling to her sides as she stood beside him, his frustration with the tie growing more and more… or was it something else?

"I really _can_ help you with that," she offered again, folding her arms in front of her and pulling her weight to one side, watching him struggle. Kristoff threw his hands up in defeat before turning towards his body towards her, wordlessly yanking the tie off of him and offering it up to her. Anna smirked, running the tie through her fingers before reaching around his neck and fastening it in the front.

Kristoff tried his best not to look into her sapphire eyes, but it was no use; she was literally right in front of his face and he had nowhere left to look. Anna's eyes stared intently into his, and for a moment she wasn't sure _what_ it was she felt. There was a sense of longing inside of her, but not in a romantic sense, more like she could feel his melancholy and she wished that she hadn't been the cause. She wished she'd never had to hurt him, and she wished she hadn't believed him when he told her that he would be fine with her decision to marry Hans.

"Did Elsa tell you I was here?" he asked softly, glancing down as Anna finished the knot in his tie. She nodded silently, before taking a breath and a step back, admiring her work.

"She told me she asked you to come," she finally said. She smoothed down his coat, smiling at him meekly. "You look great, Kristoff. Really."

"Thanks," he said, finally caving in and giving her a sideway grin. "So do you." He turned from her and back to his own reflection, smoothing out his jacket and taking yet one more glance at himself in the mirror. He felt better now that the tie was fixed, but still out of place in his own skin. "Was there something you needed?" he asked, noticing Anna still standing by nervously, fidgeting with her hands. She blushed a little, and he could only imagine what was running through her head. "Having second thoughts? Cold feet?" he asked smoothly, cocking an eyebrow.

"_No_!" she blurted, probably a little too enthusiastically for Kristoff's liking. "My feet are very warm, thank you very much…" she added quieter. "I just wanted to thank you. For…for everything you've done for me…"

"You've already thanked me enough, Anna. Why are you really here?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Um, _okay_…" she muttered nervously. In all actuality, she didn't completely know _why_ she was there. She'd gone to Elsa's room to help her get ready for the party when Elsa mentioned that Kristoff was attending and before she knew it, her feet led her here without a clue as to of why. "I guess I just… I wanted to say… I've missed you. And I'm glad you're coming tonight…I know it can't be all that eas-"

"I'm fine, really," he spouted off curtly before chuckling nervously. If there was anything Kristoff hated, it was dragging out issues and talking too much about emotions. He was fine…Well, he would be eventually. And anyway, he'd made great strides at getting over Anna. He hardly thought about her anymore, even when he spent long hours alone in his own head while he was ice harvesting. In fact, if _anything_, he was having a hard time not thinking about Elsa lately, although he couldn't for the life of him figure out just why that was.

Perhaps it was because they had bonded over their trip to the Southern Isles, really spent a lot of time getting to know one another over that time. In the time he had known Anna, they really hadn't gotten to know one another all that well. There was, of course, the trip up the North Mountain but she had mostly spoken about Hans and Elsa and true love… in fact, now that he thought about it, Anna didn't even know anything about _him_.

_ She'd never asked. _

"O-okay," Anna forced a smile, still clearly uncertain with how she should act around him. She wished she could just be herself, that things could go back to how they were before. "Great," she nodded before turning to leave the room. "See you there then-"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kristoff asked. Anna paused before turning towards him, her face puzzled.

"Of course," she said softly. Kristoff shrugged a bit, clearly trying to find the best way to ask his question as Anna patiently waited.

"Did you ever figure out why he turned on you?" he asked nonchalantly. Anna's smile faded slowly; she tired not to think about that time between her and Hans anymore - so much had changed since then. He wasn't the same man now. Kristoff's eyes widened at the realization that he may have upset her. "I'm sorry, that was a rude question I just meant… clearly you guys have moved on and gotten closure. I was just always curious-"

"He thought I was unfaithful," she spoke suddenly, her eyes flitting up to his face. "With you. He thought I'd betrayed him, and he had no reason to save me."

"And he never thought of just asking?" Kristoff asked, trying not to roll his eyes. "Probably would have saved us all the trouble." Anna smiled kindly at him; she knew he couldn't possibly begin to understand the complexity of everything she and Hans had been through together and all the healing that had taken place, nor did she expect him to.

"I'll see you at the party," she said, turning once more and walking out of the room.

Kristoff felt like such an asshole; clearly he still had unresolved issues with the whole break up, but he certainly never meant to say something so rude, and now he'd gone and upset her the night before her wedding.

_ Great_.

This was a stark example of why he chose to associate with reindeer and ice over people. He wasn't cut out for this kind of thing, no matter how much he didn't want to let Elsa down. Kristoff glanced around the room, looking for an exit strategy. He couldn't just walk out the front door, surely _that_ wouldn't do, he would definitely be spotted. His eyes fell toward the window, and without another thought, he hurried towards it, glancing down to see just how high his balcony hovered over the courtyard.

He gripped onto the railing, peeking down. It had to have been about a twenty foot drop, but unlike jumping off of a snow covered cliffside, there was no padding at the bottom to break his fall. He sighed before noticing the lattice nearby, just close enough that he could hopefully grab hold and shimmy down. He reached out for it when,

"Kristoff?" he heard call out behind him. He exhaled and closed his eyes tightly, wishing he were invisible. He'd been caught.

"Yeah…" he groaned, turning around slowly when his eyes widened at the sight of her. Elsa stood in the doorway, and he was certain at this point he'd never seen anything more radiant or breathtaking in his life.

Elsa wore a royal blue empire-waisted dress, accented in silver and white sheer gauze, her straps hanging off of her bare shoulders. Her hair was down in white curls, avalanching down her back and her skin was white as snow, her eyes piercing into him like icicles. If Kristoff didn't know any better, he would have assumed she was made of ice herself, and he'd never seen her more beautiful.

Kristoff closed his mouth and attempted to wipe the shock from his face, sure at this point he must have looked insane.

"What are you doing?" she sang suspiciously, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot expectantly, an eyebrow hitched and a wry smile across her lips.

"_N-nothing_…" he lied. Elsa's eyes widened as she put two and two together, her mouth dropping open in a shocked smile. She pointed at him, nearing him slowly, threateningly.

"_Youuuuu_ were trying to make a run for it!" she said teasingly. "You were going to stand me up!" she gasped, smacking him on the shoulder playfully. When her hand hit his chest, she left a frosty residue on his shoulder before she snapped her hand back, her fingertips trailing her mouth embarrassedly. "Oops," she said through a sheepish smile, her eyebrows lowering sympathetically. "Sorry about that," she added, reaching up and dusting the few flakes off his shoulder. Kristoff stared down at her and chuckled, astonished at how light and happy she seemed; maybe the party wouldn't be that bad after all.

"I just needed some fresh air," he attempted, his smirk causing hers to grow.

"Mmmhmm… _suuure_," she nodded sarcastically before her finger was pointed in his face, her gaze intense but not at all serious. "I've got my eye on you! You are not going to make me endure this night alone," she said sternly. Kristoff laughed before reaching down, his entire hand engulfing hers as he pushed her hand out of his face gently.

"Jeeze, be careful where you point that thing, Elsa," he teased. She lowered her hand to her side; he did have a point.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I have a lot of fun ideas to keep us busy if it gets _too_ boring," she insisted, grabbing a hold on his tie and turning away, dragging him towards the door.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, trying to keep his chuckles to himself.

"Peppermint schnapps," she blurted, her eyes widening. "Whoops, probably shouldn't have said that out loud," she mumbled. Kristoff stopped in his tracks, causing Elsa to feel like she was pulling on rope fastened to a cement wall, unable to move him any further. She turned towards him, apprehensively, still gripping onto his tie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait a minute. You have been drinking peppermint schnapps?" he asked, aghast. Elsa winced nervously, letting his tie fall through her fingers. "And you didn't even bring me any ?" he added, raising his eyebrows. Elsa's face softened, her smile returning quickly. Kristoff sighed, shaking his head and folding his arms once more, disapprovingly. "Well, that's just being a bad host." Elsa giggled.

"Come on, I'll show you where they hide the good stuff!" she said excitedly, her eyes bright and full of excitement. Kristoff was relieved; he'd never seen this side of her, and he wondered what it was that was bringing out this giddier, lighter version of the Queen…

…_probably just the schnapps_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Hans felt like a stranger among the crowd, all socializing and enjoying the lavish party, paying little heed to the fact that he was, indeed, one of the guests of honor. He didn't mind, though. Idle chit-chat was never his favorite activity, although he was well aware that he was quite good at it.<p>

He missed Anna, and could hardly wait until she arrived. They'd planned on coming in together but she hadn't been in her room when he called for her. Normally he would have been worried, but given the moment they'd shared not too long beforehand, he had highly doubted she would have tried to make a run for it. He could tell just by her moans that she was his.

He'd assumed that she had just gone to find Elsa and came to the party to await her; besides, he wanted to check up on Isaak and make sure he wasn't making too much of a bad name for himself. He'd yet to find his cad of a brother, assuming he'd been busy burying himself within bar wench or a duchess…which wouldn't be the first time.

Han picked up a flute of champagne, tipping it back and feeling instantly fuzzy from drinking on an empty stomach. He hadn't had much of an appetite; between the wedding and Isaak's arrival he'd been on edge. He just couldn't wait for the wedding to be over for various reasons and Isaak's departure was one of them.

Hans stared at the doorway, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Anna approach. She was a vision; in all the times he'd laid his eyes upon her, Hans had never seen her look this beautiful.

_ And she was his. _

He walked towards her quickly, because it was improper to run, but if they'd been alone he would have ravaged her on the spot. He couldn't believe his luck, marrying such a wonderful, caring and beautiful woman. Hans' heart swelled with pride as he watched her enter the room, searching through the sea of faces and most assuredly looking for his.

He finally approached her through the crowd, the look of recognition registering on her face instantly as her eyes met his, her smile bright and beaming as she met him, her body moving to his like a magnet, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her.

No, who cares if it looked improper.

In less than 12 hours, she would be his wife.

Hans gripped onto her, pressing her to him firmly as his lips met hers and pulling her into a passionate, lengthy kiss that left Anna gasping by the end. She glanced up at him, a wry smile crossing her lips.

"Well, hello to you, too," she purred. Hans tipped her back before pulling her towards his chest, instantly gripping onto her hand and waltzing her towards the middle of the room where the crowd parted to watch the betrothed couple spin around the dance floor. Hushed whispers and peering eyes watched as he danced with her, remembering instantly the attraction and the infatuation he felt for her the night he met her, the night of the coronation.

"I have never wanted you more," he whispered, his breath hot in her ear. Anna shuddered at he close proximity, her thoughts instantly catapulted back to the day before in the dining room, remembering what else his hot breath was capable of. Anna felt him squeeze her closer to him, her body feeling like it was on fire as he was pressed so closely to her, and in front of so many watching patrons.

"Hans, everyone is watching," Anna mumbled quietly as she felt his lips brush against her jaw. He smirked.

"Let them watch," he said coolly.

"Save it for the wedding night, you two," a voice interrupted, causing them both to jerk away from one another. Hans' mouth dropped at the sight of his brother, but not the one he'd expected.

"Edvard!" he exclaimed, pulling away from Anna and pulling his only close relative for an embrace. Edvard smiled brightly, the lines on his face looking deeper and more pronounced than the last time they'd seen him, but everything else looking relatively unchanged. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he began, his smile growing, "did you know that I am very good at officiating wedding ceremonies?" he asked. Han's smile grew as well at the implication, Anna's eyes widening as she now pulled Edvard in for an embrace of her own.

"Oh, my gosh! Yes, please, pleeeease marry us!" she squealed, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked back and forth between the brothers. "Edvard, if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't be here, it would be such an honor to us," she said, heartfelt.

"She's right," Hans nodded, grabbing onto Anna's waist and pulling her close to him. "We have so much to thank you for," he agreed.

"It could be my honor; you two deserve some happiness after all you've been through," Edvard said.

"Speaking of which, did you know Isaak is here?" Hans asked, his smile dissipating. Edvard heaved a great sigh, his shoulders slumping.

"That is part of why I'm here," he admitted. "I figured someone had to come out and make sure he was being on his best behavior…"

"Well, nothing has happened thus far," Anna shrugged, still clearly irritated that Isaak was in attendance. Her eyes swept the room to see him chatting up a woman by the champagne table; typical.

"How is everyone? How is Marguerite?" Hans asked excitedly; finally, someone he knew. He didn't realize just how much he missed Edvard until this moment, and now that he thought about it and had tried to avoid it, there were plenty of people he wished could make it to his wedding day.

"She is the same as always, she send her congratulations," Edvard reported. "Where is your sister?" he asked, taking Anna's hand. Anna went to answer before a look of confusion washed over her.

"You know _what_?" she chuckled. "That's a _really_ good question…"

* * *

><p>Elsa's sides hurt. She was sitting, her legs draped uncaringly across the arm of her throne, her crown tilted crookedly upon her head and she rode out the last of her unending giggles. She had been laughing so hard and so long, she couldn't even recall what it was she had found funny. Her eyes fell down to the floor, Kristoff at her feet on the couple of stairs that led to her throne, his eyelids heavy from the schnapps and his body sprawled out, laughing as well.<p>

A quiet calm overcame them before Kristoff uttered, "You're right. This is _way_ more fun than the party."

"_This…_ is the party," Elsa insisted, her laughter returning. Kristoff sighed, his arm draping across her lap lazily, leaning up to lay his chin on her knee.

"We…we should get in there soon, don't you think? You're the queen and you haven't even made an appearance. All you did was show me around the castle…even though I've already seen it all…" he said teased. Elsa shrugged.

"It's not like they've come looking for us yet," she rationalized. Kristoff thought about a moment before nodding.

"Good point, I guess."

Silence fell upon them, giving them Elsa a moment of clarity. Suddenly she realized she wasn't _really_ that tipsy, nor was she too out of control of herself. Sure, she felt loose, which she figured was a good thing considering she had a hard time with crowds given her condition, but she was very fully aware as she looked down into Kristoff's face that…

Well, that she liked him.

Elsa had never liked anyone before; she'd never gotten the opportunity. She'd felt a connection to Kristoff from the moment she'd met him but…given the whole situation, and him courting Anna, she'd never thought much more about it…

_ Until now. _

Elsa had never met a kinder, more gentle man in her life and she was having a hard time stuffing down her attraction to him, especially with the way he was looking up at her right now. All of her excitement and giddiness over the last day had been a direct result of being in close proximity to him, and she couldn't seem to shake the feelings off of her.

_ Conceal, don't feel._

Elsa looked at her glass in her hand to notice that it was entirely frozen over, the contents becoming a solid mass in the bottom. She tried to hide it away embarrassedly, but Kristoff reached for her hand.

"_Don't_!" she hiccupped nervously, afraid of turning his hand into a block of ice as well…but she didn't. He took the glass from her, examining the contents.

"Elsa," he breathed, turning the cup over smoothly in his hands, his eyes taking in the sight. "This is…_beautiful_," he finally said. Elsa stared down at the glass to see exactly what he was talking about. It wasn't just frozen over, but seemingly intricately decorated with the most complex and lovely patterns in the ice, as though her brooding and building feelings had painted the glass with her own heart's contents. She never really took too much time to notice how lovely her gift could be, always too preoccupied with the danger.

"It's…_something_," she muttered, still embarrassed that she'd thoroughly frozen her glass without realizing it. Kristoff stared up at her, his eyes glistening in the dim lights.

"I think everything you do is beautiful," he said quietly, so much so that she almost didn't catch it, but when it registered her heart swelled and felt so full she feared he could hear it beating outside of her chest. She'd never felt so flushed, not did she knew she had the ability to feel anything other than the cold that blanketed her at all times. "Do something else," he said, a smile cracking on his face. "Do the magic."

Elsa smirked; she couldn't remember the last time she'd heard those words. She sat up straight in her chair, her hands pulled out in front of her as she began to slowly and delicately manifest a snowball in her palm, trying her best not to get too carried away but his request.

Kristoff watched in awe as the snowball began to grow and solidify, turning into a small and lovely ice sculpture in her hands, albeit abstract. She smoothed the sides, before she stopped, holding the bizarre shape in her hands. She handed to him, and he admired it in his hands as he ran them down the smooth and glossy surface.

"_Wow_," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think that will ever get old. You're an artist," he said in disbelief. He smiled up at her, but before he could say anything else, Kristoff was completely taken aback by Elsa leaning in and pressing her lips to his, clumsily at first, hesitant. He stared at her face in front of him, her eyes clenched shut, her confidence wavering, as though she'd barely had the courage to even try.

Kristoff closed his eyes, falling into the kiss more and more as a means to encourage her; once he'd overcome the shock he instantly realized just how badly' he'd wanted this to happen, and now it actually was. He took her face in his large hands, taking control of the kiss so she didn't have to feel her way through it. Kristoff got to his knees, coming up to meet her in her chair as he tipped her chin back and continued to press his lips to cold but refreshing lips.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping onto his back as she pulled him closer to him, walking the fine line between hesitation and desperation, as though she was afraid of giving too much and then not enough. Kristoff wasn't particularly experienced in this area, but her certainly knew how to make a lady feel special.

He began to rise, his strong arm wrapping around her delicate waist and pulling her up with him, her feet almost being lifted off of the ground - something she hardly noticed because she already felt like she was floating.

Finally they broke away, facing each other and what exactly they had just done - they'd crossed the line, and now there was no going back to normal, if there ever had been a normal. Kristoff leaned in an left a couple more fleeting kisses upon Elsa's lips, which she allowed simply because the feeling of his warmth against her cold made her feel like she was alive for the first time in her life.

Kristoff took was the first to break away, his grip on her loosening, but when Elsa tried to pull away she noticed she'd frozen arms around his shoulders, and it took a strong heave to rip herself away from him.

"Can't let go, can you," he joked, his eyebrow raising.

"_Don't_," Elsa snapped, and Kristoff wasn't sure how to read her sudden shift in her emotions. Was she regretting it already?

"I'm-…I'm sorry," he stammered. Elsa turned away, feeling so overcome with a million emotions that she was terrified she was going to burst her icy contents all over the room. She held herself, her mind racing, but when she turned back towards him to look at his face - his handsome, earnest face - she felt herself pulled towards him once more.

"Just…just don't say anything," she instructed before walking back towards him and pulling him to her once more, this time with even more certainty and desperation, as though she was finally sure about what she had only pondered before. Kristoff gripped onto her even tighter, pressing her curvy but small body against his as his hands ran up and down the length of her back and Elsa's lips found his neck, instantly making him curious where she'd learned that.

"You know, you're not that cold," he observed aloud, receiving an acknowledging but disembodied response from Elsa into his neck, and then his mind emptied and he couldn't think about anything but her.

"Elsa!" they heard call out from the other side of the door to the throne room, causing Elsa to instantly rip herself away from Kristoff, shooting out a spikey blast nearby due to her surprise. Kristoff's eyes widened as he stared at it, realizing just how close it had been to impaling him, Elsa's face overcome with instant regret and worry.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. He neared her, comfortingly.

"No, it's okay, it didn't get me," he assured her. She peeked out behind her fingers.

"But… it _could_ have," she whispered through tear-filled eyes. Suddenly the door flew open and Anna peeked in, looking around the room at the scene unfolding; Elsa and Kristoff standing close together by the throne and a jagged piece of ice jutting out nearby. She furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Kristoff, I know you like ice, but _now_ is not the time to hog by sister to watch her make it," Anna scolded before her smile returned. "It's my engagement party! Come on, we're about to start the toasts!" Anna giggled and ran out of the room excitedly. "Let's go!" they heard her yell from down the hall now.

They both glanced at one another nervously, unsure of what this meant now, and how they were going to pretend like it didn't happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you guys liked it. I have to make the build up authentic, and I hope you're still enjoying it. It can't be smut in every chapter, but I will have the next one up and there is much, MUCH more to come. **

**Leave me a lil love and I will return the favor. xoxox**


	5. The Toast

_**Chapter 5:**_

_The Toast_

* * *

><p>Hans stood on the balcony off of the ballroom alone, staring off at the brightly lit kingdom of Arendelle, the distinct sound of the party going on behind him. He instantly thought back to the night of the coronation, standing on this very balcony with Anna all those months ago; it felt like an eternity at this point, but he couldn't fathom his heart feeling any more full than it did at this very moment.<p>

As he stared out, Hans couldn't believe just how blessed he truly was. Not only had he finally been able to escape the torment of his family, but he was forgiven for so many things he never should have been forgiven for. When he thought back to his actions during the frozen summer, it felt like he was thinking about someone else; how could he, he who loves Anna and this kingdom as much as he does, ever dream about hurting her in that way? Although these things had been long forgiven, he realized he was still having a hard time forgiving himself.

_ I forgive you, now forgive yourself._

Every day he was here with Anna was just a reminder of everything he had almost lost.

And now, he was getting married tomorrow. Hans could hardly wrap his head around the idea, considering everything they'd been through this past year. How would he ever be able to repay her for bringing so much happiness to his life? He reckoned he'd have to spend the rest of his life trying.

Hans' thoughts were interrupted by a pair of small arms slinking up behind him and wrapping around his waist, squeezing onto him tightly. He didn't have to look to know it was Anna, and immediately his hands found hers clasped together over his stomach. He patted them a few times before he turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, _hello_," he greeted.

"Found you," she giggled, arching up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss into his cheek. Hans smirked, turning around slowly and wrapping his own arms around her, pulling her in closely to him. "I always feel so small in your arms," she observed aloud, drowning in him.

"You _are_ small," he replied before he leaned down and left a small kiss upon her nose, causing her to crinkle it and giggle once more.

"Whatcha doing out here? You're missing the party," she asked, bringing her arms up to fidget with one of his various medals adorning his admiral's jacket. He reached over, brushing her hair from her eyes as she gazed up at him, lovingly, as he leaned down, brushing another fleeting kiss across her lips before sighing.

"Just…_thinking_…"

"_About_?" she sang quietly. He smirked, his smile broadening.

"About how excited I am that I get to spend the rest of my life with you," he admitted.

"Me too," she beamed, her cheeks sore from all the smiling she'd been doing that evening. "Remember the last time we were out here on this balcony?"

"I was just thinking about that, too. The coronation," he remembered and she nodded. He turned, bringing her in front of him, her back pressed up against his chest as he hugged her from behind and both looked out into the distance, the sky black with stars strewn across the horizon, sparkling like diamonds. He turned his head, his mouth close to her ear, "do you remember when we met?"

"When you hit me with your horse, you mean?" she specified, her tone playful. "_Oh yeah_, I remember. You looked so handsome up there on Sitron, I was practically tongue-tied… and covered in algae," she shuddered. "I was so embarrassed. You must have thought I was such a fool," she groaned with pink cheeks, as though she were reliving the moment as she spoke the words.

"Of course not," Hans said comfortingly. "I remember thinking…that I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you were that day, algae and all." Hans said, his smile fading into a look of sincerity. He slinked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him once more. "Well, except maybe tonight," he added. "And pretty much every moment in between." Anna stared up at Hans, completely taken by the moment.

"How did I get to be so lucky?" she asked aloud in a hushed breath. Hans shrugged a bit.

"I haven't a clue, I mean… I _am_ quite a catch," he teased, pressing a kiss into the crook of her neck. Anna turned, pushing him away and glancing over her shoulder back at the guests.

"You _really_ are," she agreed. Hans leaned back in, latching onto her again and her thoughts became instantly scattered, rendering her words useless. "But…sweetie…the guests. It's _our_ party we really should-" her words stopped as her senses began to hone in on the way his tongue felt against her neck. He groaned into her.

"Haven't we been there long enough? I can think of at least ten things I would rather be doing. All of them include you and none of them include them," he said temptingly, nodding his head towards the open double doors leading back into the ballroom. Anna laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"You better cool it; you only have to wait one more day, you know…" she winked. "Besides… I need to go check on Kristoff and Elsa. They were acting really weird earlier and I think they would feel better if I was there to keep them company," she insisted. Hans furrowed his brows, a confused look appearing.

"Wait, _Kristoff_ is here? You didn't tell me that."

"Is that a _problem_?" Anna asked, her tone slightly defensive. Hans shrugged a bit.

"Well, no. I am just a little surprised, is all."

"We _are_ friends, Hans," Anna clarified, "and it is really awkward right now, so I think the more I try to make an effort, the sooner things can feel… I don't know… _normal_ again, I guess." Hans sighed loudly in surrender, his hands dropping from her hips.

"Alright, fine. I'll go back to the party. But _you_ owe me," he jested with a devious look in his eyes. Anna smirked.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Elsa and Kristoff tried their best to appear guiltless, but they could hardly look one another in the eye as the finally joined the party, separating into different directions almost immediately.<p>

Elsa was instantly caught up with different patrons congratulating her on her sister's impending nuptials, a few daring to ask how she felt about her future brother-in-law, considering what they did know about their history. She politely engaged in quiet conversation as the party seemed to drag on and on, but couldn't help but notice that Kristoff had headed straight for the refreshment table, tipping back a few flutes of champagne to calm his nerves; not only was he uneasy about being in such a crowded room, but everything that had just happened with Elsa was making his head spin.

"Would…you excuse me, please?" Elsa asked a patron she had been talking to before she began heading towards him with determined steps, an apprehensive look on her face as she glanced over her shoulder a few times and neared him.

"What are you doing?" she asked under her breath as Kristoff drank yet another glass; in his defense, the glasses were quite small, so he hardly thought twice about the fact that this was now his third glass of champagne. Elsa's worried eyes watched as he reached for another, and she quickly slapped it away. "Kristoff, would you _relax_?" she insisted. "What is your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know!" he said sarcastically, running an exasperated hand through his hair, then down to his tie that suddenly felt far too tight once more. He yanked on it a bit, attempting to loosen it. "I'm at my former _fiancée's_ wedding celebration with my former _fiancée's_ sister…whom I just kissed…" he exclaimed in a loud whisper, Elsa's hands fleeting up towards his mouth to shush him. She glanced around, terrified someone had possibly heard him.

"Would you keep it down?" she hissed, frustration beginning to creep up on her in the form of iced-over fingertips. Luckily, the party was bustling and no one seemed to have overheard their conversation _nor_ notice the sudden chill in the air. "Okay, first of all, she was never your fiancée, _remember_?" she uttered before she took a deep, heavy breath and then exhaled, closing her eyes. "Second of all… it's going to be fine," she said, her eyelids fluttering open and a calming smile spreading across her rouged lips. Kristoff stared down at her, still unconvinced, but at least feeling a little more at ease with her seeming to have a sense of control over herself and the situation. "What happened was a mistake," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "We let the schnapps get to us, it doesn't have to happen again, right?"

"Right," Kristoff agreed, wholeheartedly as he nodded. He chuckled nervously. "I mean, that was silly. What were we thinking?" he laughed, rhetorically.

"_Not_ our best idea," she laughed as well. Their chuckles tapered off into an awkward silence between the two, their eyes slowly and timidly meeting once more.

"But I mean… for what it's worth, it was great," Kristoff admitted bashfully through a crooked grin. Elsa's cheeks pinkened as she instantly remembered just what it had felt like pressing her lips to his and how much she had enjoyed it, regardless of how inappropriate it had been.

"It really was," she concurred, quietly. "But…it can't happen again," she added, her smile fading and taking his along with it.

"…right." Kristoff nodded, although he felt a tinge of sadness in that proclamation.

In that moment, both sat in quiet contemplation over whether or not they truly believed the words they'd been saying; it didn't matter, however. They were both aware that it was wrong for them to see each other like this, and being narrowly caught by Anna and Kristoff nearly impaled by Elsa's icy shard was just more proof of that than anything. Elsa knew that falling in love, or even strong like, for that matter, was going to be tricky for her.

It wasn't worth putting her relationship with her sister OR Kristoff's life in jeopardy. She'd been alone her whole life; why should it ever be any different?

Suddenly snapping her out of her thoughts, a very giddy and excitable Anna popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, as she wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close to her in a group hug. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was beaming, clearly enjoying herself thoroughly and possibly a little tipsy.

"Theeeere you guys are!" Anna said loudly, excitedly. Elsa smiled at her enthusiastic sister, her worry and anxiousness seeming to dissipate by just being in her presence.

"Here we are," she replied.

"Isn't this party just _amaaaazing_?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"It's…_something_," Kristoff allowed, shooting a knowing glance towards Elsa who looked away shyly.

"I can't believe I am getting married tomorrow!" Anna squealed, gripping onto Elsa's hands and shaking them happily. "Come sit with me at the table," Anna suggested, eying them both eagerly. "You have to try the chocolate mousse!"

"Okay, I'll be there in just a bit," Elsa promised, but Anna barely noticed as her attention was already fixated on something else.

"Okay, meet me over there!" she said, pulling away from them and skipping off into the crowd, calling out for Hans. Elsa and Kristoff watched on wordlessly from afar as Anna found him, quite easily, happily and lovingly wrapping her arms around him giving him a kiss. He stared back at her with the same love in his eyes, totally and completely taken by his fiancée as the rest of the room ceased to matter to either of them.

"I'm never going to have that am I," Elsa uttered aloud, her eyes sheepishly trailing back to Kristoff, who stared back sympathetically.

"What? Of course you are," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Not without freezing him to death, first," she sighed, trying to chuckle at the end of her joke, but realizing quickly that there was very little humor to it.

"You _really_ want what they have?" Kristoff asked, his eyes never falling away from the happy couple. He, too, felt a little bit envious of that kind of love, almost obtaining it but never could reach the finish line. Here he was, watching from the sidelines as the rest of the world spun on without him; to say things hadn't turned out as he'd expected was an understatement. He glanced at Elsa through the corner of his eye as she watched on just as listlessly.

"Well, sure…I mean, doesn't everyone?" she shrugged, her eyes finding his once more. "Don't _you_?" Kristoff opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stared down at the beautiful queen, her eyes hopeful and hopeless all at the same time. He realized that he'd never truly thought about it too much before, what he wanted. He cared deeply for Anna while they were together, but he'd never really thought about what a future with her entailed. As much as he knew that he looked at her with that kind of love in his eyes (or, at least he assumed he did), he didn't ever recall them looking at one another the way that Hans and Anna were interlocked; not even the way Elsa was holding his gaze a this very moment.

"I-" he choked, the rest of the sentence never coming.

"Pardon the interruption," Prince Isaak said, suddenly sliding up to the two, seemingly from out of nowhere. Kristoff looked him up and down, unsure of where he recognized him from at first… until he saw those familiar (and evidently hereditary) sideburns. Elsa stared up at him, her face unchanged. "But I was wondering if I could interest the queen in a dance?" he asked, politely bowing. Elsa shot a glance at Kristoff, and although he felt a bit of jealousy creeping up upon him, he knew he couldn't keep her to himself - after all, she wasn't _his_ to keep. So, he gave her a slight shrug.

Elsa glanced at her frosted fingertips, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I, uh…" she stammered, trying not to get lost in the Prince's green eyes; he really was quite handsome. She looked at Kristoff for an answer, but instead he picked up a flute of champagne and threw it back. She peered back at Isaak, still waiting for a response. "I don't really dance," she said quietly.

"I would love to help you try," he smiled through perfectly aligned teeth as he extended his hand towards her.

'_Those Westergaards sure are charming_,' she thought to herself. Elsa gulped, reaching her cold hand out to his gloved one, hoping that he didn't feel her coldness though the fabric. She sent Kristoff one more pleading glance, one he was seemingly blind to, before she relented and followed Isaak out onto the dance floor.

Guests parted to the sides and watched as Queen Elsa took to the center of the ballroom with her handsome guest, their hushed whispers still noticeable over the sound of the music from the orchestra. She felt her cheeks tingle and her nerves on edge, just knowing so many people were watching her and that she still had such a little amount of control over her powers at this point.

"Nothing to worry about. Just put one hand here," Isaak said, smoothly bringing her palm to his shoulder, "…and the other here," he said, taking her dainty hand in his. Elsa's eyes widened as she felt his hand slide around her waist, bringing her in closer to him. She peered up at him timidly though her long lashes, instantly seeing the resemblance between the Westergaard brothers. She swallowed down her nervousness, following his lead as he began to move her body. "See? It's not so bad," he said, his voice low and hoarse.

"N-no…it's not," she agreed, a slight smile appearing on her lips. She looked around, the patrons seeming to enjoy watching her and the prince dance around the room, a large circle formed around them; although she was still quite nervous, she was relieved that Isaak seemed to know what he was doing. Her gaze caught Kristoff's once more, standing in the sea of faces; it was simply unreadable.

For the first time since her coronation, Elsa felt like a queen. She wasn't quite sure what it was; perhaps it was the fact that she felt slightly in control of herself at this moment, perhaps it was being in a handsome prince's arms. Either way, for a brief moment, Elsa felt like there may be some kind of hope that she could lead somewhat of a normal life. But as she looked up at the dashing prince before her, something felt off. She didn't want to be swaying with him, although he wasn't bad to look at. No, there was someone else on her mind and she knew it wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

The song came to an end quicker than Elsa had anticipated, and the crowd erupted in muted applause as Isaak let go of her, bowing out towards the crowd as though he had just finished entertaining them all, relishing in their applause. Elsa chuckled under her breath to herself, noting how odd it seemed that someone would enjoy being the center of attention as much as this man.

Elsa turned towards Isaak, who gently took her cold hand and gave her knuckles a quick kiss. She blushed a bit more than she already had been and curtseyed, turning quickly back towards the crowd to disappear within it once more. She neared Kristoff, who stood with his arms crossed beside the dessert table, looking slightly dejected but amused.

"Enjoy your dance?" Kristoff taunted, his tone flat. Elsa went to open her mouth to speak to Kristoff when they could hear the faint sound of a glass clinking. Elsa's eyes scanned the room to find the source of the clinking, only to see Isaak as the culprit. She smirked a bit - this man didn't seem to know when to quit. She also loved the look on Hans' face as Isaak took the floor, knowing full well that he was probably mortified that his brother was taking it upon himself to start the toasts off - especially since he'd never actually been invited to the wedding or the party in the first place. She reached down and picked up a flute of champagne, holding it in her hand delicately as she watched onward in curiosity.

"Good evening, everyone," Isaak said, his booming voice carrying throughout the ballroom. "I thought I would take this opportunity to propose a toast. To Princess Anna and my baby brother, Hans," he began, and if Elsa hadn't known any better, she would have mistaken his tone as sincere. Elsa watched as Hans seemed to squirm in his own skin uncomfortably, and then smiled as Anna lovingly took his hand, trying to ease his nerves, the look of unease seeming to melt away from him instantly; they really did love each other. Everyone's eyes fell back to the prince, who was still standing at attention in the middle of the room, his glass raised to the couple.

"I couldn't be happier for Hans finding such a beautiful, caring and…" he paused, searching the air for the right word, "_forgiving_ princess." Hans, Anna and Elsa all equally cringed at the choice of words; although most of the patrons did not know the history between them, it still stung a bit, and of course Isaak still had to get a dig in somewhere. "I wish you both a long and happy life together," he wrapped up, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip, everyone else following suit.

Elsa leaned in towards Kristoff, chuckling to herself a bit, "I can't believe he-"

"I would also like to make a toast to the soon-to-be married couple!" Kristoff yelled out, much to Elsa's embarrassment - her eyes widened in horror as she watched him snag a glass of champagne beside her. Elsa knew if people heard him talk right now they would know just how tipsy he had become. She tried to grab onto his strong arm, which at this point was being hoisted into the air, nearly picking Elsa up off of the floor as well as his big fist was clenched around his flute of champagne.

"_What _areyou_ doing?_" Elsa hissed under her breath, trying to get his attention, her eyes full of panic, "you don't have to-"

"Nonsense," he said, turning towards her; she couldn't help but notice the slight slur in his voice. She groaned, hiding behind her hands when she realized that the entire engagement party was quietly staring at _her_ belligerent guest. Kristoff cleared his throat; under normal circumstances, he would have felt uncomfortable having all of this attention on him. But the champagne gave him courage he normally faltered with, and he turned towards Anna and Hans, standing close to one another in the center of the room. Anna stared at Kristoff, looking quite nervous and apprehensive about what was about to happen, while Hans stared with a look of curiosity in his smirk.

"_This_ oughta be good," Hans whispered to Anna, who felt her mouth run dry, remembering just how sore he had seemed during their conversation prior to the party.

"A _toast_!" Kristoff shouted, shoving his glass even higher in the air. "…to the happy couple. You have both come such a long way together. I remember when I first met Anna…she was so infatuated with Hans, here," he recalled. "And yet, she knew practically _nothing_ about him! Tell me, Anna. Do you at least know his foot size now? I bet you do," he winked. Anna felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"_Kristoff_!" Elsa said scoldingly, completely mortified. "I-I'm sorry, Anna-" Elsa began. Kristoff began to chuckle.

"What are _you_ sorry for? It's not like you're the one marrying your sister's attempted murderer," he sneered a bit, his hand extended out towards Hans, who glowered back at Kristoff in return.

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped, gripping onto Hans tightly to hold him back from stomping off towards him, the crowd beginning to murmured amongst themselves. Hans took a deep breath and began to chuckle a bit, nervously trying to diffuse the situation.

"Alright, buddy," he coaxed, his voice light. "Looks like you've had a little too much-"

"_Don't_," Kristoff growled, his gaze intense. "Don't tell me when to be quiet, you have _no_ more power than I do, Hans. You're not even a prince anymore, remember?" Kristoff said lowly.

"That is _enough_," Elsa said, her voice raising.

"_You_ of all people shouldn't be defending him, Elsa!" Kristoff said, his own voice raising as well as he ran a frustrated hand though his hair, "This is insane," he added, throwing his hands into the air.

"Would you just _stop_!?" Elsa yelled, an involuntary blast of ice jutting from her fingertips and sprawling across the empty dance floor. The guests shrieked and backed up. It was clear that no one was hurt, however Elsa was instantly distraught. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she began to ramble off, terrified and turning herself away from the guests and hiding her hands away. Anna ran from Hans' side, holding onto her sister comfortingly. She stared at Kristoff in disbelief.

"_What_ is the matter with you?" Anna asked, her eyes welled with tears. "Why are you being so cruel?" Kristoff went to respond, but then instantly realized that he didn't have an answer. He had no idea why he was saying these things, why he was hurting some of the people he cared most about. He glanced at Elsa, his shame finally beginning to catch up with him.

"I-" he began, suddenly noticing just how many people were watching him, their eyes burning into him. Without another word, Elsa ran from the room and away from the party.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled out, shooting one last glare in Kristoff's direction. "Nice one, Kristoff," she uttered before taking off after her sister.

"Elsa, wait!" Kristoff called after her as well, beginning after them right away, only to be blocked by Isaak directly in front of him, blocking his path with his arms crossed on his chest, trying to appear intimidating.

"I don't think she wants to see you," Isaak said, a smug smile on his face. Kristoff hauled back and shoved the prince away from him.

"Would you just _back_ _off_?" Kristoff spat, Isaak instantly lunging in to fight with the mountain man.

"Alright, _alright_!" Hans yelled, getting between the two and separating them before it could get any more heated that it already was. "Isaak, go to your bedroom chamber-"

"I will _not_-" Isaak tried to interject.

"_Now_!" Hans yelled loudly, the room falling silent and his face now red in frustration. "You _promised_ me that you weren't going to do anything like this," Hans said, his voice low as he glared at his brother who seemed to match his gaze, seething. Edvard approached calmly, gently setting a hand on Isaak's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get cooled down," Edvard suggested. Isaak's stare shifted between the two brothers, and no longer feeling the desire to cause a scene, he bit his tongue and allowed Edvard to turn him away, escorting him out of the ball. Hans then turned his glare towards Kristoff, who was still breathing heavily, his own face twisted into a grimace of annoyance. "And _you_!" Hans began. Kristoff turned his back on Hans, beginning to storm out of the ball.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," Kristoff called out over his shoulder. Hans glowered, taking off after Kristoff, determinedly. He reached out for his arm, turning him around.

"I don't _care_ if you don't want to hear what I have to say!" he said harshly. "Whether you like it or not, I am a permanent fixture in this castle now and in these girls' lives. You don't have to respect me, you don't even have to like me…but you have to accept it if you want to be in their lives," Hans ordered. Kristoff rolled his eyes, turning around once more.

"Are you ever going to figure out that _not_ everything is about _you_?" he asked. Hans wasn't done yet; once more he took off after Kristoff.

"Well, it felt pretty damn personal tonight, didn't it? Dragging up all that stuff from the past?" he pointed out. Kristoff paused, taking a breath and turning towards Hans. Although he was more stout, they were equals in height and size. He glanced him up and down, determining whether or not he could take him out but deciding that it wasn't the most constructive way of alleviating his aggression.

"Was any of it untrue?" he mused. Hans rolled his eyes.

"Look, I _promise_ you that I don't like you any more than you like me, but we both care about Anna and Elsa. So we're going to have to figure out _some_ kind of truce. Not for us. But for them," Hans finally said, his tone gentler than before. He held his gloved hand out towards Kristoff, who eyed it intently, trying to decide whether or not he was ready to let all of that go yet; to be honest, the only thing he could really concentrate on at that moment was the fact that he'd hurt Elsa and he felt helpless to get to her to make it better. "Otherwise one of us is gonna have to go. And I am clearly not going anywhere. Especially after tomorrow.

With hesitation, Kristoff finally reached his hand out and shook Hans' hand, although his face would suggest he was _not_ happy about it.

"Now, if it's alright with you, I need to go apologize to Elsa and Anna," Kristoff muttered, his other hand finding the back of his neck nervously. Hans nodded, releasing his hand.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

And just like that, the engagement party was over.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did that," Elsa moaned into her pillow, frustrated to the point of tears. Anna sat beside her sister, comfortingly running her hand along her back.<p>

"I can't believe _he_ did that," she corrected. "Elsa, _please_ don't blame yourself. He pushed you - like how I did at the coronation," Anna sighed. Elsa turned her head towards her sister, her eyes puffy and red from wanting to cry, but the tears never coming along. She shook her head solemnly.

"It's not his fault, Anna," she sniffled. "I clearly still have a lot to learn about…about controlling myself," Elsa said quietly. "Some party though, huh?" A faint smile began to form on Anna's face as she looked down at her sister.

"You'll get there. I _know_ you can. You unfroze summer, didn't you?" she chirped optimistically. Elsa shrugged a bit, laying her chin back down on the pillow and staring at the intricate designs of her headboard.

"I guess…I just wish I didn't get so worked up over little thi-"

"It wasn't little. I'm not particularly happy with Kristoff at this moment, either." Elsa sighed, her sadness finally beginning to fade a bit, and all she could think about was Kristoff. Her heart ached that clearly he was in such a state of conflict, acting out so uncharacteristically of himself. The fact was, she couldn't quite blame him. This situation had to be hard for him, and their little rendezvous in the throne room didn't seem to be making that any easier on him; more than likely she had just confused him even more than he'd already been.

What had occurred at the party, the ice being cast from her hands, felt like more of an afterthought now - now that people knew about her ice abilities it didn't come as much of a shock. But even still, Elsa realized that someone could have gotten seriously hurt - or worse. How was she supposed to get through Anna's wedding, or any social occasion at that, when she could still hardly control herself when she got upset. She sat up, turning towards Anna who seemed equally lost in her thoughts.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm?"

"What if I ruin your wedding? What if I freeze it over?" she ventured. Anna stared at the wall for a moment, chewing on the question. She averted back her eyes to Elsa, a warm smile forming on her face.

"I've always liked the idea of a winter wedding," Anna shrugged, a giggle escaping her lips. Elsa chuckled as well, leaning her head on Anna's shoulder as Anna reached her hand up and patted her sister's head lovingly. "You're gonna be _fine_. The wedding is going to be perfect," Anna assured.

Both girls flinched as their heard a light knocking at the chamber door. They glanced at one another curiously, but both had a sinking suspicion of who it was. Anna got up, walking over to the door. She leaned in, her mouth close to the wood.

"Who is it?" she asked. There was a brief silence before,

"Kristoff," the voice mumbled uneasily. "I wanted to apologize, please open the door," he added quickly, nervously. Anna glanced over her shoulder at Elsa, awaiting direction. "Please? I'm really, _really_ sorry…" Anna's eyebrows lowered upon hearing the remorse in his voice, and she couldn't help but notice Elsa mirroring her expression. Without a word, Elsa gave one simple nod. Anna turned, unlatching the door and swinging it open quickly.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, her head high and her expression hard once more. She may be taking pity on him, but that didn't mean he was allowed to think he was off the hook. Kristoff stared into the room and past Anna to Elsa's forlorn face as she sat on the bed staring back at him. He swallowed hard, his eyes shifting between the two sisters.

"I-I'm sorry for drinking too much, first off," he said embarrassedly. Neither sister said anything in return. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, timidly trying to find the right way to phrase his apology. He sighed loudly. "And I'm sorry for saying what I said…about you. And about Hans, actually," he admitted. Anna shook her head.

"Why did you say those things?" she asked, her voice bewildered more than angry. He shrugged a bit.

"Because I guess I kinda feel them?" he said, his sentence curling into a bit of a question at the end. "But that's my _own_ problem, something I am working on. I had no right to take that out on you guys…especially on a night like tonight," he relented. "I guess what I am trying to say is… I am really sorry. A-and Hans and I promised to put our differences aside-"

"For now," Hans chimed in from the doorway with a slight smile. Anna's face brightened in seeing him, and she glanced between the two men.

"Is that true?" she asked, more to Hans than to Kristoff.

"We even shook on it," Hans assured, entering the room and taking Anna's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"See? It's fine, I'm never going to do anything like that again…and I'll start with boycotting the champagne at your reception tomorrow, if that helps," Kristoff said with a shy smile, his eyes landing on Elsa who suppressed her own smile as well.

"Fine," Anna said quietly. "I forgive you. As long as it's done," she added with a nod. She glanced over her shoulder at Elsa, who gave her a nod of approval as well.

"Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to borrow Anna, since there is only about an hour left before it is officially our wedding day," Hans said, glancing at the grandfather clock ticking nearby.

"Feel free," Elsa laughed, watching as Hans took her by the hand and dragged a giggling Anna out of the room. Elsa and Kristoff fell into yet another awkward silence before Kristoff cleared his throat, nearing the bed timidly.

"I especially owe you an apology," he said meekly. Elsa tried to avoid his gaze but it was too tempting. "I…I don't know what came over me. I'm still learning how to interact with…people," he added sheepishly. Elsa stood, nearing him with her arms holding herself comfortingly, a look of sympathy appearing in her eyes. "I mean, my human interaction has been pretty limited, and I'm still getting used to it. Before I met Anna, I only talked with merchants. And Sven. And of course, my family-"

_"Trolls,"_ Elsa recalled.

"Right. So, I don't know. I've been a little overwhelmed, all of this socializing has me really-"

"I get it," Elsa said, her hand reaching up toward his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm still learning, too. I mean, I basically had my parents and that was it. And after they died, I would go weeks without uttering a single word to anyone. I'm just as bad at this as you. At least you don't have to lead a kingdom with bad social skills," she teased, lightly. Kristoff smirked, glad to see that things were beginning to smooth out from earlier. He swallowed, unsure if he should say what was bouncing around in his head as he stared down at her beautiful face, but the champagne still swimming around inside of him still had the affect of making him want to blurt out everything that crossed his mind.

"…And I mean, I guess I was a little jealous, too," he admitted.

"Of _Hans_?" Elsa asked, assuming that Kristoff was still reeling from some unresolved feelings for Anna. He shook his head, processing what she was meaning.

"What? No," he scoffed. "Come on, the man practically wears tights." Elsa snorted at that comment.

"Well you sure seem to have more of a grudge against him that just that," Elsa said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I do. Of course I do. He's done a lot of awful things-"

"But nothing to you, Kristoff. You can only be angry at someone for what they have done _to_ you directly-"

"Well, if he had killed you I wouldn't have you in my life, so that does affect me now, doesn't it?" he blurted, his cheeks pinkening instantly at the inclination. Elsa smiled. "I got jealous when you danced with Isaak," he clarified from his earlier comment. Elsa's smile faded quickly as she stared into his eyes, his earnest, genuine eyes. She reached up, pressing her palm to his cheek, wanting nothing more than to finish what they had started in the throne room before.

"But…I thought we said we-"

"I know what we said," Kristoff chuckled, his large hand enveloping hers on his cheek. "But we said that before I saw you dance with someone else and look at someone else…and it drove me crazy."

"So, all of that? That display back there," Elsa shook her head, "that misplaced anger was because you didn't like seeing me dance with Isaak?" she asked. Kristoff's face fell into a look of heavy contemplation as he thought about it.

"I'm sure it makes sense somehow," he shrugged. Without another word, Elsa pulled herself up on her tiptoes, gentle pressing her lips to his. Kristoff brought his arms down, grabbing ahold of her and pressing her body tightly to his as he reciprocated. They broke apart, well aware that the chemistry between them was too strong to put an end to; there was no way they were going to be able to derail this now. They'd come too far.

"I guess," Elsa swallowed, her forehead pressed to his, "I guess let's not make any decisions about what this is right now," she whispered. Kristoff nodded silently, before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Anna giggled, trailing behind Hans as he led her through the courtyard, through the bushes and onto one of the winding paths surrounding the grounds of the castle. Anna nearly tripped on the uneven ground in her heels, but caught herself on his arm.<p>

"What, and ruin the surprise?" he asked, aghast. "I would _never_!" Anna giggled more, her hand engulfed tightly in his, her dress flowing behind her as they moved through the night light fleeting shadows.

They'd been on this path before, she recalled, back on the night they met. She hadn't been back since, but it was easy to see how they'd gotten so swept up in the moment before; Arendelle was a gorgeous sight to behold, the lattices and awnings full of ivy and flowers, the star-filled sky a perfect backdrop to fall madly and deeply in love in. She tried to take in all the beauty, all the smells, but Hans was ushering her far too quickly up the path.

"Slow down," she laughed. "You're going to pull my arm off." Anna glanced around as they came to more of a halt, the familiar sound of rushing water beside them. Hans turned, beginning to climb up a short, rocky cliff with ease before turning around, his gloved hand extending down towards her to help her. She took it eagerly, climbing up beside him on the edge before he turned her out, overlooking the entire kingdom from the opposite view of the balcony. Anna exhaled, taking in the view.

"Do you remember coming up here?" Hans asked, hugging onto her from behind and pressing his lips to her jaw. Anna glanced back at him lovingly.

"_What_? Of course I do. The night we met," she remembered with such whimsy in her voice. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders, moving her just a few feet over, down towards jagged edge.

"And I asked you to marry me right about…" he said, moving her another couple of inches before coming around in front of her and kneeling down, "here," he finished with a smile. Anna stared down at him in awe. For a moment, she felt like she was catapulted back to that very moment.

"Seems like a lifetime ago. We didn't even know each other," she mused, watching him carefully as to took her hand in his, exactly replicating how they looked the moment he asked her to become his wife.

"But I knew that I wanted to marry you," he assured her, his smile fading into a look of seriousness. "It might not have been completely for the right reasons, but I want to promise you something, Anna. I did love you from the moment I met you. Not like I do now, but in my own way. I was taken by you. I loved you the way someone who thought they were never going to get a chance to fall in love does." Hans stood slowly, taking her into his arms and kissing her lips, softly at first but building up momentum quickly. He broke away from her, leaving Anna feeling quite dizzy. She smiled up at him, the moon reflecting in her eyes.

"I loved you too, you know. In the way a girl falls in love for the first time. Not at all… and then all at once," she sighed.

"But…here's the thing. I know you have something old," he noted, glancing down at her ring, which had belonged to his mother. "And something borrowed and blue," he added, alluding to a blue handkerchief that she was borrowing from Elsa. She smirked, knowing instantly where this was heading.

"Hmm, yep, that all seems about covered."

"So I got you something new," he said, pulling a small box. He set it gingerly in her waiting hand, and Anna studied the box and then him, a coy smile appearing on her lips.

_"Haaaaans,"_ she sang sweetly. "You really shouldn't have."

"But I did, so you're just going to have to deal with it," he said, indignantly. "Open it," Hans commanded. Anna took in a sharp breath before pulling the lid off the box. She peered down into it, her mouth agape as she studied the contents.

Inside the box was a small, golden necklace with a tiny key as a charm. It was dainty but beautiful, and although she was appreciative, she had no idea what the symbolism could possibly be. Hans reached in, taking the necklace out of the box by the chain and letting it hang down.

"Oh, Hans. It's wonderful," Anna breathed, bringing her fingertip up and poking at the tiny key, watching it sway on the end of the golden chain. Hans walked around her, bringing the necklace around her neck and carefully fastening it in the back. "When did you get this?"

"Do you remember the other day? When I got lost?" he asked with a sly grin.

"You are tricky," she gasped. Anna placed her hand over the key that now rested on her chest, glancing back at him. "Thank you."

"The night I met you…I promised you that my love was an open door. That's what this key symbolizes, Anna. My door will never be locked. It will never be closed to you. You opened me up to fall in love, to experience love in my life that I didn't even deserve. I love you."

"I love you, too," Anna whispered, realizing that her eyes had filled with tears. Hans leaned down, bringing his lips back to hers. Anna reached up, gripping onto him so tightly she thought she might hurt him. She pulled away, wiping away a tear that had finally broken through. "I am so excited to marry you tomorrow, Hans Westergaard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for the patience everyone. Again, I apologize it took so long. I am currently doing a play (Mary Poppins), and this fic has been a lot harder to write than I anticipated! But your reward was the fact that…THIS CHAPTER WAS 17 PAGES LONG. Holy Moly.**

**Next chapter is the wedding…including the wedding night! WHAT? I think the next chapter is going to be more Hansanna-centric, (afterall, that's WHAT the Torn Prince is about, right?) and I think the Kristelsa writing has thrown off my groove a bit just because I am not used to writing it. That said, I am enjoying it more and more and I should have the next installment up MUCH faster than it took me to write this one. **

**Thank you again for your support and your readership and reviews, it means so much to me. I've made a lot of accompanying drawings on my tumblr blog (including a wonderful NSFW pic of Hans and Anna in the dining room from "The Taste Test." If you're into that kinda thing.) **

**Tumblr Username: Morgitz**

***IMPORTANT*: If you're craving more, I wrote two short one-shot Hansanna smut stories! They are titled "The Beard" and "From Eden"**

**Read and review! xoxox**


End file.
